


acquainted

by neocherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocherry/pseuds/neocherry
Summary: In a gloomy Sunday, laying against his belly with nothing to do, Taeil receives a text from an unknown number.Little did he know, but he would challenge destiny the moment he decided to answer it.





	acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> well well, what to say?  
> firstly id like to apologize for the size of it  
> secondly, id like to thank [sarah](https://twitter.com/salute_jiyeon)  
> for writting this with me fjslkdsk i know i'm a pain in the ass sometimes but what you did was beautiful  
> anyways, this me and sarah's form to express our love for 2tae and we hope u enjoy it

Strawberry chapstick.

If he were to remember something from last night, it would absolutely be the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. He could even feel it now, the sweet flavor that just wouldn’t leave his taste buds, remembering him of the wet kisses shared between two hungry mouths.

Taeyong wanted to kiss Park Sooyoung – or Joy, as everybody called her, for a while now. Park Sooyoung wanted to kiss Taeyong, from Culinary Arts major, for about five seconds before they actually kissed. And the effects of that kiss were unexpected for both of them, because Taeyong was disappointed and Joy really enjoyed the feeling of her teeth pulling his lower lip, to the point that she seeked for a black marker on her purse and wrote her number on his arm.

And that leads us to where we are now. Taeyong is sitting stiff on the couch, his temples throbbing with headache from the hangover he is going through, stomach growling but his eyes can only see the black tint on his skin, a silent invitation to repeat last night again. Or maybe even go further.

He doesn’t know _if_ he wants to repeat it. Joy was a good kisser and totally his type, but he wasn’t sure if it was worth the fatigue just for some exchange of saliva. He wasn’t sure, too, if it was wise to just throw the opportunity away, so this is why he saves her number on his phone.

It’s Sunday afternoon, but besides the late hours most all students on the dorms are still sleeping. Saturday means frat parties; on that Saturday in particular they had Hawaiian theme party on _Sigma Kappa Kappa,_ and those boys surely knew how to throw a party. It was a delight for every boy around the campus, having Hawaiian theme party means girls will show up in bikinis and short clothes, they will drink fruit punch and sangria and rub their bodies tight against each other. There’s nothing more a guy would ask.

And Joy was there, with her vivid red strands bouncing freely as she and Seulgi, from Dance major, sweetly swayed around the fake palm trees, enchanting everyone’s eyes with their grace and impish grin and Taeyong couldn’t help himself but looking. It’s not like he was one of the fuckboys from _Sigma Kappa Kappa,_ but he would do anything for just a taste of Joy’s strawberry chapstick. Everybody knew that.

He also knew all of his friends would recognize him for the making. And he couldn’t care less, laying around the neat cleansed couch, the only thing he cared about was Yuta, his roommate, opening the door with really good smelling brown bags on both his hands.

“Is this breakfast?” He asks, sitting back against the upholstery with a squint on his face, grabbing one of the bags.

“It’s two p.m, Taeyong. Nobody sells waffles and pancakes after ten.” Yuta replies, grabbing chopsticks in the drawers and trudging back to the couch. “It’s _yakisoba_ , enjoy it because I had to walk for half an hour to buy it.”

“You could have bought a cracker, I wouldn’t care.” Taeyong points out, skilfully curling the noodles on his chopsticks, but deep down in his core he’s silently thankful for not having to eat a cracker for lunch. He’s got an amount of food on his mouth, but yet still the strawberry taste is somehow there.

“So, Doyoung told me you and Park Sooyoung hooked up last night.” Yuta asks, but he’s just nagging around, because everybody knew it was true. Gossips fly faster than the setting sun, by this time half of the campus already knew he hadn’t text her yet. “How was it?”

Taeyong shifts uncomfortably, shoving another noodle pille on his mouth. He doesn’t want to talk about it, there’s not a reasonable explanation for what happened with him, besides he knows Yuta is going to try and convince him to text her. He takes his time chewing the pasta, slowly feeling the different textures becoming one until he had to eventually swallow, Yuta’s eyes pierced on him.

He gulps.

“It was fine I guess.” He answers simply, shrugging as if he hadn’t talk about her for months in a row. “She gave me her phone number.”

Taeyong sticks his arm, showing Yuta the black numbers on his arm. He questions himself for a moment, if he had no intentions on texting her why didn’t he wash it yet?

“And…?” Taeyong frowns, he’s not sure where Yuta wants to go, but he’s definitely going somewhere. Yuta rolls his eyes, putting down the bowl of _yakisoba_ and sitting straight. He hated when Taeyong acted oblivious like this. “You texted her, right?”

“I haven’t.” Despite Yuta’s confused expressions, Taeyong remained unbothered, quietly swallowing his food as if the topic was over and they had nothing to talk about anymore. “I’m not sure if I want things to go further. It was nice and stuff but I think that’s it.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” Yuta says, exasperated, shaking his head in denial because he definitely can’t believe what his ears are listening to. They were roommates for about a year now, and most part of it Yuta had to listen to how pretty Joy’s eyelashes were, or how cute she was when she wore the red lace on her hair, or how much Taeyong liked the new shade of red of her hair. “What happened? You couldn’t shut up before about her and now that you got her number you won’t text her?”

“I think I worshiped her too much and got disappointed.” His shoulders lift quickly on another shrug, his eyes flickering through Yuta’s face and his meal. “It was not what I expected.”

“You’ll be a fuckboy if you kiss her and don’t text.” Yuta advises, one of his eyebrow is lifted in awe.

“I didn’t fuck her, that’s not the same thing.”

He grabs Taeyong’s phone, handling it to the older boy with that same impious eyes from before. Regardless of his appearance, Yuta was a sweet boy, always caring about every each one of the boys and girls he hooked up with. Taeyong used to say he was a soft fuckboy, that one type you don’t realize it’s a fuckboy because he’s cool and treats you well, but he never stays more than one night.

“Just ask her out for coffee, you never know.” In the deep of his mind, Taeyong knew that this was the right thing to do. Even if he didn’t want to hook up anymore, it was the least he could do. “Maybe she’s nice and you change your mind.”

Taeyong sighs, looking down at his phone in doubt. He quickly unlocks it, searching for her contact, several potentials texts flits through his head as he wonders where it all might go. Taeyong wasn’t the type of person who appreciates the uncertain, but at this time not even he was sure of what his intentions with Joy were.

He shakes his head, typing quickly and pressing send.

 

 

xx

 

**unknown number**

hi joy ;) it’s ty from last night, sorry for not texting earlier

anyways just wanted to know if u wanna grab some coffee w me later

 

Taeil frowns, briefly reading the text for the third time. He didn’t know no Joy or TY, and he was sure he didn’t meet anyone with those names last night because he was perfectly resting on his dorm room alone. He sighs, coming to the realization that this TY person just might got his number by mistake, and decided to let it got, tossing his phone away anywhere on the bed.

It was Sunday and he was bored.

More than bored, he had a lot to do but it lacked courage, so he just lied on his bed, arms and legs dropped at the sides of his body leisurely feeling as time went by, eyes pierced on the infiltrations on the ceiling that was once white, but now rested grimy. He was on the same position for about some couple hours now, the minor movements he made were to grab his phone or lay on his stomach when his back started to feel sore.

He wonders when his life became dull like that. Some time ago, he would be sleeping, his throat dry on the hangover from a very wild party last night, maybe he would receive a text from the cute guy he hooked up with in a dirty bathroom of some random frat party. Maybe he and Jaehyun, his roommate, would grab some food and just sit quietly on the couch watching some stupid culinary programs.

But he was alone, with no hangover and definitely not in the mood for watching cooking shows. He had no idea of where his roommate was, but he was away since Friday and Taeil was way too bored to care and text. He stood like that for most of the weekend, and it was depressing, really. But what could he do, if the far-flung idea of coming to a party would literally bore him to death? It seemed even worse than staying in.

His phone buzzes again, this time twice, and he knows the message was from the unknown person who thought he had Joy’s phone, but yet still he gropes the sheets and reaches it, reading the two new notification on his lockscreen.

 

**unknown number**

uhm.. sorry to be boring but i really was expecting u to answer me

whatever sorry to bother

 

Taeil rolls his eyes but he feels bad for the boy. It’s been some good thirty minutes since he received the first text and he is well familiarized with rejection, he can recognize one when he sees it. He inhales ruefully, unlocking the screen, decided to answer this time.

 

**me**

Sorry dude, it seems like this Joy girl got you the wrong number :(

 

Done. Now he can be bored in peace, and honestly he thinks it is the most sympathetic he can be with an unknown, he even used an _emoji._ But right before he could even think about tossing the phone away, it buzzes again.

 

**unknown number**

oh man do you think she did it on purpose?

 

He stares at the screen incredulous, there’s a taunting titter increasing on a high pitched tone coming out of his throat before he actually shrieks in despair. He can’t believe this very annoying stranger won’t leave him alone when all he wants to do is stare at the ceiling in his lonely monotony, Taeil is found undignified.

He sits straight, spine aligned with the bedside, legs crossed above the sheets. It’s not like the stranger is interrupting anything, but Taeil likes to be alone with his thoughts, and disliked it very much when people didn’t realize they were being intrusive. He holds the phone, his gaze is almost shooting darts at the black screen, as if he could make it stop buzzing with the power of his hate.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

It’s Jaehyun’s skeptical voice, echoing through the room as he leans by the door leaf. Taeil shakes his head, he looks away but his hands doesn’t let the phone go, and he notices Jaehyun is still wearing the same clothes as when he left on Friday. They had that kind of friendship that no one ever needed to justify anything, there were no judgements from both parts, but Taeil suddenly feels curious about his whereabout.

Jaehyun is looking at him with a crease between his brows, still waiting for an answer to the question he asked not long ago. It wasn’t everyday that he would walk into the dorm and catch Taeil completely overhead to the point he doesn’t even listens to the door, creeply gazing at his phone.

Taeil looks down to his phone again, smiling dull. “Some girl gave the wrong number and now this stranger won’t let me alone.” He tells, putting down the phone for once. “I was thinking if I should answer or not when you arrived.”

“Really? What did he say?” Jaehyun covers the space between the door and Taeil’s bed on a brisk pace, sitting right next to him. “Show me.”

Taeil unlocks the homescreen, handling the gadget to his friend. It’s a quick conversation that doesn’t take Jaehyun five minutes to read.

“I guess I’m just gonna leave him on read.” Taeil shrugs, looking blankly across the room.

“He’s surely just as bored as you, hyung.” Jaehyun points out, immediately starting to get up. His honey blonde locks are trespassing the limits of his eyelids, the natural color starting to show off on his newborn roots and Taeil thinks they might discolor it again. “Take the opportunity to have some fun, maybe he’s cute.”

“Maybe he’s a creep or a very cute guy living on the other half of the globe.” He sneers, but there’s a sly grin molding his mouth. He won’t answer, it’s decided.

“Whatever, it’s not like you’re meeting him. Virtual friends can be very cool.” Jaehyun was roaming through the room, picking up his dirty clothes from the floor, checking the smell to see which ones he could use again and which should go to the laundry. He wasn’t a very diligent roommate, always leaving his stuff thrown on the floor and absolutely never hoovered the ground if Taeil didn’t ask, but he just got used to it by now. At least he was better than Taeil’s last roommate, who blabbered some weird witchcraft conversation in his sleep. “You can be whatever you want with a virtual friend.”

Taeil would like to be someone else.

He didn’t have inner problems with himself, no sir, he was pretty happy with his personality and was a well resolved adult, but who wouldn’t like to just be someone else? There’s always something to fix, something you don’t like and would die for a change, either it is small boobs or personalities traits and Taeil wasn’t excluded from this. Maybe, just maybe, that was the reason why he was unlocking his phone and typing a sympathetic answer.

**me**

Don’t worry, maybe she just mistook the numbers

 

**unknown number**

yeah wtv, i didn’t want to go out with her anyways

 

Taeil is confused. He was just about to pull his best consolation speech – this wasn’t something he did for anyone, by the way, when this very strange stranger decides he’s suddenly not that interested in the Joy girl. He sighs, sinking in the fluffy upholstery of his bed, thinking that maybe his opportunity to have a virtual friend was over.

But the unknown texts again.

 

**unknown number**

sorry to bother dude, hope i didnt interrupt anything

 

**me**

It’s ok, I was super bored hahaha

So, may I ask you what happened between you and the Joy girl that she gave you the wrong number?

 

It took some good fifteen minutes for his phone to buzz again. He wasn’t counting, but he had absolutely nothing more to do than check once in a while, in case he missed the notification.

 

**unknown number**

not much lol we hook up at a frat party and she gave me her number

 

Fraternities parties. This means Taeil was talking to someone of his age range, and this also means he had bigger chances to actually be a cute guy. But if he really was, why would Joy give him the wrong number?

 

**me**

You must be a very bad kisser huh

 

Taeil laughs to himself after hitting send. It’s nice and pleasing to act like this, detached of his concerns towards everyone’s impression of him, it felt like being free to truthfully be whoever he wanted to be.

 

**unknown number**

i’m a wonderful kisser excuse you

it’s such a shame i can’t kiss myself

just kidding. i think she liked it since she was the one to offer her number…

 

**me**

Yeah girls are confusing

 

**unknown number**

dont even tell me about it...

 

Taeil stares at the screen, feeling his lids starting to get too heavy to remain opened. Jaehyun and Chittaphon, their friend from the exchange program, used to say he was like a bear – it wasn’t quite a lie, but Taeil hated to admit it. He could sleep for a whole day and don’t even feel bad about it, what made him uncomfortable were the commentaries about him being old and grumpy for sleeping too much.

Nonetheless, his mind had this weird habit to shut down whenever he was too idle. It took long this time, since the dusk was starting to poor down outside the windows, and Taeil got himself awestruck with his abilities to do absolutely nothing for 48 hours. He decided it was time to say goodbye to his virtual acquaintance and go to his beauty sleep.

 

**me**

So i’ll be going now but it was nice talking to you

Should we do this again anytime?

 

**unknown number**

this is the weirdest thing ever lol

but sure u r nice as well

 

He tapped the information button and saved the contact under “ty”, for it was the only information about the guy he had. It was gonna be a though Monday and perhaps some 12 hours of sleep was everything he needed to start the week with a right foot.

xx

Wine Appreciation and Beverage Management was surely the course Taeyong hated the most. He couldn’t understand how they transformed something attractive, such as drinking wine, in boring lecture classes filled with young adults who weren’t giving any fucks to what professor Choi was saying.

He is sitting in one of the last rows, his left feet tapping ceaselessly against the grey carpet, supporting his chin with the cold grip of his fingers as he handled a blue pen, taking notes of whatever he thought it was important. Taeyong didn’t really had many friends who attended the same major as him, he was friendly and all — he had to, there were many group projects and he couldn’t afford the luxury to make them alone, but it wasn’t nothing that extend like his connection with Yuta or Yukhei, therefore he didn’t have anyone to chat while that 2 hour torture marathon didn’t reach the end.

It is an atypical chilly day of autumn, Taeyong could see the orange leafs being carried by the wind outside the windowsill of the lecture classroom, coloring the landscape with all shades of Halloween theme colors — orange, beige, yellow and brown. He likes the way the leafs developed into such vivid colors before they could die and fall, it was such a selfless death. To just leave everything joy and colorful in your own funeral.

But chilly autumns meant less parties, and less parties meant Taeyong would be bored in the weekends. A sigh whooshes out of his mouth, he slides his phone out of his pocket and unlocks the gadget, his intention is to play some stupid game like Candy Crush or Plants vs. Zombies, but the phone straights unlocks in the messages he exchanged with that boy from last night and he has an idea.

**me**

don’t you just hate lectures? i mean they are useless

 

He doesn’t mean to bother the strange, but he said he wanted to chat again and Taeyong can’t see no harm, plus he’s bored as hell. Monotony moves us to make stupid decisions sometimes, but at least this one wasn’t getting a friendship tattoo with Yukhei.

Not much longer after he send the first text, his phone buzzes in his hand and he can read in the notification the contact name he assigned to the boy. He forgot to ask his name, so he just saved him as “not Joy”.

 

**not joy**

lol that was unexpected

are you in classes?

 

**me**

yeah

wine and beverages something

 

**not joy**

i’m on classes too

what is your major?

 

On the other end, Taeil is pouting at his cellphone. He does like Advanced Inorganic Chemistry, but his mind is a little off today and he doesn’t feel like being attentive, so he just drops his pen on his desk and scrolls through his messages. He didn’t think the unknown guy would text him anytime soon and he wasn’t planning on doing it himself, but he’s kind of glad he did. It’s always good to distract yourself sometimes, one can’t be focused all the time and he was secure that missing some parts of the lecture wouldn’t affect his grades.

 

**ty**

culinary arts

wbu?

 

Taeil never met anybody who studied Culinary Arts but he liked to cook. It was calming and relaxing, and he loved the expression on people’s face when they enjoyed his meals, it was priceless, but he couldn’t imagine himself doing it for a living.

 

**me**

i’m in chemistry

hey did u know that culinary arts is just chemistry that makes people happy?

 

**ty**

hahah that was lame

so you’re like walter white from breaking bad?

 

Taeil has to cover his mouth with his hand in order to deprive himself from laughing too loud. He receives some annoyed looks from the people around him after a little giggle escapes his throat and he apologizes shortly, biting his lips quickly.

 

**me**

talk about lame huh

if i’m walter white you’re that kid from masterchef who had to restart his potatoes

 

**ty**

fskslak lmao that kid was iconic

ok walter white, how old are you?

 

**me**

we’re getting personal, aren’t we?

i’m 22, and you?

 

Moon had a little bit of a complex with his age. He thinks he’s too old to still be on college, it’s not like he was really old but all of his high school colleagues were constructing their careers and he was still stuck there, but life wasn’t fair with him. He used to be a reckless kid, always fooling around and not taking things seriously, so time went by and he didn’t see a purpose in having a higher degree. His mother had to convince him to drop his full time job on the local supermarket and focus on his studies, she didn’t want him to have a miserable life working on that place for minimum wage forever when she knew he had such a potential intelligence to be something greater.

It was his last year, at least. All he had to do was going through spring semester and then he would be graduated and was going to be a great chemical engineer.

 

**ty**

you’re my hyung

i’m 21

 

He frowned, suddenly feeling ok about his age. His unknown acquaintance had basically the same age as him and he was still on college, then it made Taeil’s heart acquiesce a little. His eyes scanned the first text again, he was hyung for a lot of people and he thought it would be awkward to be called like that by an unknown person, yet he didn’t feel nothing but naturality.

 

**me**

i’m kinda getting used to be everybody’s hyung -.-

so, did you meet the joy girl again?

 

 

 

**ty**

no lol but i don’t even care

do you think this makes me a fuckboy?

 

**me**

did you have sex with her?

**ty**

no but my friend yuta said it makes me a fuckboy to hook up with her and don’t text

 

There’s a wrinkle in between Taeil’s eyebrows. He searches in the back on his mind because he thinks his friend Doyoung, from Physics, has a friend with that name. He even knows he’s an exchange student from Japanese Literature Department, and he wonders if it would be possible for TY to know the same Yuta. Could he be a student of the same college?

And even worse, could he also be friends with Doyoung?

It wouldn’t be that impossible, since Doyoung knew everybody. He was representative of the students of the exact sciences, so a lot of people reached out for him when they had troubles in their majors for help. If TY really attended his university and knew Yuta, he, for sure, knew Doyoung too.

And Taeil couldn’t tell exactly why he was feeling so disappointed with the fact that _he_ could be more close than what he imagined in the first place, but he shoved his phone inside his pocket and started to take notes again.

Taeyong can’t understand why he is taking so long to answer, but he decides he isn’t going to bother again. He assumes Chemistry Guy had his own business to take care, since he confessed to be on classes too, so it was ok to be left on read. But he can’t stand another minute of wine texture analysis, so he just pushes his stuff inside his black backpack and leaves through the back doors of the lecture hall, not a single trace of guilt pouring on his brain.

It’s not like it’s prohibited or something, college students had way too much freedom, so he just walks unconcerned through the aisles, thinking of something entertaining to do. Taeyong has been feeling some peculiar unrest just above his lower abdomen lately, like there’s a little bug walking with its little mushy steps through his body, making him feel uneasy all the time. It happened when he was on the lecture classes, or back in his dorm, even on parties where he was supposed to have fun.

Nevertheless, he can’t think of anything to do. Perhaps he could bake a cake for Yuta, he loved the little yelps of pleasure he always made whenever Taeyong cooked something different for him and he was really needing to train his buttercream icing for finals, he was still struggling to leave it smooth and texture was important.

Even with his mind being miles away, he can hear that shrill laughter echoing through the hallways. His eyes aim forward and Taeyong can see Yuta and Yukhei coming in his direction, both boys holding smiles on his faces and suddenly, he doesn’t feel the unrest anymore. He approaches his friends quickly, patting Yukhei on the shoulder.

“Bro, you’re so screwed.” Yukhei greets him. Taeyong has never seen nothing but a smile on his face, always happy, cheerful and full of energy, alluring every single person with his incredibly loud laughter. That’s why it is so unusual when he says something like that and his face is solemn.

“What have I done this time?” Taeyong asks with his eyes jumping from one man to the other. He can feel a cold shiver coming down his spine and _something_ moving inside him.

“You didn’t text Park Sooyoung, hyung!” It’s Yuta who speaks instead, but his face is not that serious as it was before. There’s a sly grin on his face, as if he’s having fun with Taeyong’s obliviousness. “I told you to and you didn’t, now she’s really pissed.”

“Bae Joohyun is spreading all types of shit about you, TY.” Yukhei informed, shaking his head in denial. “I guess she really liked you.”

“Guys, Joy gave me the wrong number.” Taeyong confessed, taking a deep sigh and pressing his nasolacrimal duct with the tip of his digits. “I texted the number she wrote on my arm but it was a random dude.”

Yuta and Yukhei let an “ahh” escape their mouths, softening their expressions in synchronization.

“Well you gotta talk to her because Joohyun is around the campus telling everyone you and Doyoung had sex in the bathroom at _Sigma Kappa Kappa_ ’s party last Saturday.” It was Yukhei again, and of course he would know that. He was known for pretty much everyone for being a first class blabbermouth, no gossip ever escaped his ears. Yukhei was almost a real life Gossip Girl, except he only spread the _news_ that wouldn’t harm anyone. Imagine being this thoughtful. “And for what I heard, it’s pretty _detailed._ ”

“Doyoung is going to kill me.” Taeyong answers, his face squirmed in despair. He’s not even mad about the girls for doing it, he knows it would be comprehensible if he was really acting in bad faith, but this misunderstanding took huge proportions and no matter how many times he apologized and explained to Joy and his friends, the gossip would still spread. “No, seriously, I’m not even gonna worry about finals because he will kill me.”

“Good luck, hyung.” Yuta taps him in the back, there is a scoffing grin on his face and Taeyong wants to punch him. “I’ll wear black at your funeral.”

“Stop tormenting him, hyung.” Yukhei shoves Yuta’s arm lightly, but he’s laughing at what he said. “I can talk to Joohyun if you want to, she really likes me.”

“And how would that be helpful? The gossip won’t stop.” Yuta points out and Yukhei rolls his eyes. Taeyong is so terrified of what Doyoung will do to him that he doesn’t even listen anymore.

“Well at least I’m trying to help.”

Taeyong only wakes up from his trance when he feels his phone trembling on his front pocket, tapping his black denim and pulling it out quickly. He doesn’t know why, but he can feel an unrest bothering his stomach, like his body is trying to warn him that something is wrong.

But he opens the text anyway.

 

**hyung**

lol friends are shitty

apparently there’s a rumor about one of my closest friend so i’ll have to go and help him handle it

we’ll talk later

 

Taeyong face violently crunches. Could it be that _Hyung_ was friends with Doyoung?

Nah, it seemed to unlikely to be truth. But it was awkward anyways, so Taeyong just shakes his head and types back.

 

 

**ty**

good luck

laters

xx

 

Yuta wasn’t wrong when he said Taeyong was oblivious. The brunette couldn’t see a palm ahead, like if he was a horse with blinkers on.

He is sitting on a cafeteria with that fresh smell on the air. He really likes going to newly opened places, like that one, and feeling the smell of new dishes, fresh food and happy service providers. This place is a brand new cafeteria near the campus, and being so passionate about food as he is, he was eager during the whole week to come over and check it out.

He ordered a simple macchiato and a piece of flan. He has learned with Mrs. Khang that it’s not necessary to sample every type of food provided in the menu to know if an establishment was good or bad, you only needed to try one combination of food and drink. Besides, making detailed reports about new establishments counted as extra credit and Taeyong could use some of that.

When his order arrives, he takes his time feeling the scents of the coffee based beverage. He has also learned that other senses, beyond taste, were important too. He can feel the smell of the young toasted beans flooding his nose, bringing his mind to a very distant place, to a coffee beans cultivation in Colombia as his eyes are closed. He can picture the beautiful trees, arising not very high from the floor, with its green leafs and red fruits standing imposing for miles and miles.

He opens his eyes and takes notes about the smell. Mrs. Khang liked everything very detailed, so he did not have any rush when gathering informations for his essays. When he finishes, he grabs the spoon, tugging on the tanned syrup layer on top of the flan and watches as it shakes lightly, like a jelly. He sinks the metal spoon on its flesh, watching as it dismantles sofly, revealing the aerated texture of the milk pudding. He takes notes on that too.

There’s a buzz interrupting his cookery student moment, but he’s too addicted on social media to ignore it and continue with his job. He slides his phone out, reading _hyung’_ s text.

 

**hyung**

what do u like to do on your spare moments?

 

He and Taeil — Taeyong doesn’t know his name yet — have been playing some sort of questions game for a couple of days now. They eventually found out that having each other’s company was useful in moments where there was nothing but loneliness and monotony, so they just kept the contact by casually texting. Until it turned routine, just as much as talking to a roommate or someone who you see everyday.

 

**ty**

it may be obvious but i like to eat XD

and drink lol i’m a college guy don’t expect anything else from me

 

**hyung**

believe me, it goes away

funny fact: i am at this very moment in a cafeteria

 

Taeyong’s first instinct was to look around. At this very point, he was beginning to familiarize with coincidences surrounding his relationship with Taeil. It didn’t even scare him anymore, it was so normal that they just didn’t care. But still, none of them had the balls to ask for more, to know each other’s names and locations, to understand why everything between them seemed so connected.

But he shrugs. There’s no one around who has potential to be his _Mysterious Guy_ , and besides this there’s the fact that there must be thousand and thousand of cafeterias in that city, so he would just be fooling himself to think that _he_ would come to the exact one where he is.

 

**ty**

tell me about the stuff you eat later

detailed

w pictures if possible

**hyung**

what are you? a food voyeur?

 

Taeyong laughs and shakes his heads. He has learned, in these past days, that _some_ people can have a sense of humor pretty much worse than his own. But he likes it anyway, it amuses him how his hyung always had something funny to say, no matter what was the occasion.

**ty**

haha !! dont you ever get tired of being lame, hyung?

**hyung**

this is my charm

so they have like a million options of coffees here, what do you recommend?

 

Lee likes to define people with food and beverages. It was his creepy cookery student thing that he kept to himself, but it was just a tender form for him to express his love. And of course, he had defined Taeil.

He was black tea with milk, and this means he thought Taeil wasn’t impressive enough to be coffee, but he wasn’t sweet and lovingly to be a chamomile as well, so he found a mild term.

And black tea with milk was Taeyong’s favorite beverage.

 

**ty**

do you like tea?

**hyung**

i guess so

**ty**

ask for black tea with milk and some butter cookies

u won’t regret it

 

Taeil calls out for the waitress and asks what his _friend_ recommended him. He was meeting this new cafeteria close to the campus after having an exhausting laboratory classes of a course that he applied to tutor, and he couldn’t be more happy. It was cozy, there was a soft shade of grey on the walls, contrasting with the polished black obsidian of the tables that shines against the light, and benches with upholstery. Definitely got potential to become Taeil’s favorite place.

He looks around, it was a habit that he got when he was a little boy, but he liked to observe people in spontaneous moments like this. The cafeteria wasn’t full, the excitement to meet the new place has passed some days ago, only a few familiar faces from college sitting on tables, reading books or chattering in groups. He looks to the last sit, there was a boy with a really beautiful shining black hair, too much absorbed in his cellphone to realize what was going on around him.

He notices that the boy was drinking a macchiato, and he think it’s funny that this is one of the first things he perceives. Maybe he was spending too much time texting with _tiny chef —_ yes, Taeil was so attached he even gave him a nickname after his favorite Pixar movie. When the boy finally looks up and their gazes meet, Taeil thinks his heart is about to jump out of his mouth because he is just the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He has soft eyes and a sharp jawline, his skin is pale but it’s so beautiful and healthy, and there’s a little scar under his right eye that just makes him even more charming.

He lowers his face again, back to his phone, fingers frantically touching the screen. Maybe he’s playing some stupid games or else, but Taeil unlocks his again.

 

**hyung**

i think i just fell in love lol

 

He looks over again. The boy’s neck is covered by a beige scarf and he’s wearing a black leather jacket, he seems extremely comfortable and Taeil just wants to squeeze him. He’s too beautiful for his own good, so he stops looking. But the desire to approach and flirt is still there, stuck in his center.

 

**tiny chef**

i know right? black tea is the best

 

Taeil rolls his eye. This is so typical, TY was even cute from how clueless he was.

**hyung**

i wasnt talking about the tea lol

just saw a cute person

i wish i was more straightforward but this person is just too cute for me

 

Taeyong found it awkward that he referred to this individual as a “person” and not he or she, but he just let it got. It was none of his business anyway.

 

**tiny chef**

don’t be like that hyung

if this person is not me then you shall be pretty enough for he or she lol

 

Destiny is a bitch, really, because Taeyong doesn’t have a clue that the person Taeil was staring at was, actually, him. They were closer than never before, and destiny worked hard to put those two in somehow related contexts but things never worked out for both of them to actually cross paths. Taeyong always thought that whatever was meant to be would be, but if he knew Taeil was sitting some steps away from him, totally clueless that he was trying to flirt with him, he would call destiny a bitch.

He leaves the cafeteria after enjoying his perfectly neat afternoon coffee, carrying his notebook underneath his arm, ready to sit on his bed and type that stupid report for hours in a row without even looking twice at Taeil’s direction.

And once again, Yuta was correct.

 

xx

**hyung**

don’t be anxious about it, you know you’ll do just fine

you must be icing king and is being all dramatic about it lol

 

Taeyong smiles reading the text. It was mid semester test week and he was feeling overwhelmed with all the stuff he had to do, so suddenly baking didn’t feel relaxing anymore.

And there was the buttercream icing issue. No matter how soft and smooth it looked like, Taeyong couldn’t get satisfied, baking multiple cakes and pretending he was doing it to gift his friends with his blessing cooking. But everybody knew he was head over heels, he was a perfectionist and nobody really knew what to do to help him gain some confidence, so they just accepted the cakes and pretended they were flattered.

Nonetheless, Taeil wasn’t like this. It’s true that he didn’t win five enormous cake — like Doyoung and Yuta, but he treated his anxiety with attention and care. He actually listened to Taeyong’s insecurities and tried to make him feel better, not accepting it as a fact that can’t be changed. Taeyong wasn’t really complaining about his friends, that’s not the case because they were all great in their own ways, what he was doing was precisely punctuating which aspect Taeil was good at and it was listening. He always had patience with him.

Taeyong wipes his hand on his apron and takes the phone on his hand, quickly typing a message.

 

**tiny chef**

how can you be so sure i’ll do fine??? you have never eaten my food

**hyung**

it’s true

but it’s also true that you got into college because of your cooking skills, isn’t it?

 

Taeyong deliberates about it for a moment. Taeil isn’t exactly wrong, but this doesn’t ease his tension not even a bit, it just make him feel worse. What if he failed the tests and brought shame to the college, himself and his family? What if his food tasted like crap? You never know.

 

**tiny chef**

it’s true but that’s even worse

i mean what if i suck and they kick me out?

**hyung**

chef, you know this won’t happen

just trust yourself, you know deep down that you’re a great cooker

i bet you could quit college, open your own restaurant and kick your professors’ ass with some quality food

Taeyong titters feebly to himself and glances over the white buttercream cake he’s icing. He never had troubles trusting his salty food abilities, but cakes and desserts were the death of him. The texture never seemed correct, the flavors were too sweet, the pastry was too thick and things never seemed to work out, but as he’s looking to his naked white wedding cake he thinks it looks actually pretty good. He’s silently grateful for Taeil’s words because he’s feeling quite calmer now, his skillful hand managing a knife down the cake’s flesh, taking a piece for himself.

When he tastes it for the first time, he can feel it all harmonizing too well. There’s the sweet from all the sugar, but there’s also the sour taste of pink lemon and the neutralizing flavor from whipped cream. He feels like it all settled, and he’s kind of proud of himself.

 

**tiny chef**

sorry to be so boring

i just worry too much

but its actually good

**hyung**

ofc it is

you cooked it :)

 

Taeil feels his heart heating up with happiness once he finally attests that TY is being confident with his cooking. He is a type of person that hates seeing anyone underestimating themselves and that wouldn’t be different with some random guy he met through text messages, and this is why his friends liked to have him around. He was like an anchor, always there to provide them from going too far away in their self-degradation.

And he made dad jokes as well.

He drops the phone by the sheets and tries to focus himself on the environment around him. It’s Friday, and even if it’s starting to get cold as hell outside, his friends still found energies to attend fraternities parties. The four of them — Jaehyun, Chittaphon, Doyoung and Taeil are sitting around the dorm room, there’s a flat iron connected to the plug and his roommate is adventuring himself on trying to leave his hair as if it was licked by a cow. Doyoung is poking Chittaphon’s eyes with a black eyeliner and Taeil is just leisurely laying on his unmade bed, in his pajamas, because he’s going nowhere when the temperature is lower than twenty degrees.

“Ten, you’ve never been so gay before in your whole life.” He points out and there’s a smile lingering on his mouth already. Chittaphon throws a pillow in his direction, which he succeeds to catch. “Seriously, why are you guys getting all pretty like that?”

“We’re going to meet my friends and Chittaphon thinks Youngho is coming, even tho I already told him a hundred times he won’t.” Doyoung is the one who answers, blurring the line he drew on his friend’s eyelid.

“Doyoung is a liar and a prick and we all know that he would love to see me embarrassed in front of Youngho.” Ten replies, sticking a potato chip inside his mouth and chewing carefully.

“You should come, hyung.” Jaehyun, who’s still struggling the iron, turns to face Taeil with half of his hair flat. “You’ve been stuck in your phone too much, it’s good to talk with people in real life.”

Taeil rolls his eyes. He doesn’t need Jaehyun to scold him like that, and besides he was the one who insisted for him to answer the wrong text in the first place.

“Yeah, who’s the guy you’ve been talking to all the time?” Doyoung asks, finally finishing Ten’s make up.

“Is he cute? Show us a pic.” Chittaphon walks over the room, laying on his belly at Taeil’s side.

This was a delicate subject that bothered Taeil’s mind frequently. It’s been over a month they talked every day with no exception, and he feels sometimes that TY knows him better than Jaehyun, but he doesn’t even know what “TY” stands for and he’s sincerely scared to ask.

Truthfully, it’s his fault, because he knows nothing like this topic will come up if he isn’t the one who talks, but he’s just afraid to ruin his fantasy. He took Jaehyun’s words seriously and felt like he could be who he ever wanted to be with his virtual friend, and that was a cool Taeil. He is terrified that _tiny chef_ might be on the next dorm room and his virtual reality is ruined when they meet, because Taeil would never say no if Taeyong wanted to meet him. He didn’t have the guts.

“Well, I never saw a picture of him so I can’t show you.” He shrugs and pretends this matter didn’t bother him the most. But Doyoung knows him too well, he knows he’s faking it when Taeil starts to tug on his nails.

“Aren’t you scared this guy is a freak or something?” Doyoung asks, frowning. He didn’t mean to be nosey, but he worries about his friend.

“What if he is? It’s not like we’re meeting or something, if he starts to act weird I’ll just block his number and move on.”

Taeil has a logic and he knows it, but he’s not so sure anymore if he’s capable of blocking TY and move on, as he said.

“As if.” Ten says with a mockingly laughter. They all know Taeil too well for him to lie like that. “Taeil hyung, you’ve never been that addicted on social media, you didn’t even talk on our group conversation before.”

“And…?” Taeil asks, his right eyebrow is raised in a teasing way. He’s on denial and he knows that, but it is too late to come back. “I just decided to interact more with my friends, is that a crime?”

“Hyung, you know Ten’s gotta a point.” Jaehyun steps in, sitting on the other side of the bed and tapping Taeil on the back. “Just don’t hurt yourself, know your boundaries.”

“It’s not like he’s my virtual boyfriend or something, we just chat casually.” Doyoung laughs low, he’s kneeling on the floor, catching all of his make up items before they actually leave. “Where are you guys going anyway?”

“Yuta’s dorm first, it seems like his roommate is going crazy and he wants us to help him convince the guy to leave. Then we’re going to _Alfa Lambda Zeta_ ’s party.” Doyoung informs, already putting his shoes on.

Taeil often thinks if TY really knows the same Yuta that Doyoung is talking about. He shakes the thought away, smiling brightly for his friends.

“It seems like Yuta’s friends, Yukhei and Taeyong are coming to the party with us.” Jaehyun finishes, spraying some perfume in the air and stepping inside the good smelling cloud. “Youngho is friends with Yukhei and Taeyong, and this is why Tenneth thinks his crush is coming.”

“Shut up, Jung.” Ten demands, hitting his arm lightly. He is the one among them that is neatly dressed, ready to leave. “Do you think I look good, hyung?”

Ten stands up, spinning around slowly so Taeil can check every piece of his outfit. Sometimes, the older envied his body, it felt like everything was on the right place. Not that he thought his body was ugly, he actually has nice thighs and all, but Ten seemed to know how to work with what God gave him and that was really important.

While Chittaphon looked like a cool dude, Taeil looked like a bag of potatoes.

“You look amazing, Tenny.” Taeil answers with a smile, showing him two thumbs up. “Youngho would be crazy if he doesn’t look at you.”

“I bet Taeil hyung would totally screw you if he wasn’t in love with internet boy.” Doyoung teases, showing his pinky tongue at the older one, who answers huffing.

“Taeil hyung is not my type, sorry sweetie.” Says Ten, caressing Taeil’s chin.

Jaehyun slides his arms on both men’s shoulders, leading them towards the door finally. Taeil doesn’t know why, but he really wants to stay alone now.

“Ten is not my type either, apparently I prefer guys whose name and face I don’t know.”

Taeil isn’t sure if they listened to him, but he sighs and locks the door anyway. He and Chittaphon had hacked the internet system from dean’s office and downloaded a whole season of Masterchef, so he had a lot to do for the rest of the night. It would be actually pretty good to have his mind focused on something else right now; Taeil was, unhappily, the type of person who overthinks everything.

And he just couldn’t let go the fact that all of his friends thinks that he has a crush on _tiny chef._

He knows he had been lying all night, telling everyone he would just let the contact go if things began to be awkward, but he admits to himself that it wasn’t quite like this. Taeil knows pretty well he’s too attached for his own good, but how far has this all gone?

Does he really have a crush on a guy he barely knew the name? Or is it an attachment like he had with Jaehyun and Chittaphon?

He shakes his head to send the thoughts away. He knows he doesn’t want to think about it anymore, but how can he when the first episode of Masterchef he watches has an icing cake mission? He laughs of his own misery, taking the phone on his hands again.

**hyung**

are you there?

feeling lonely ):

 

He’s aware it’s a bad idea to text him when he’s feeling confused, but Taeil tended to act impulsively on moments like this, already feeling regret blurring his eyes and tingling on his skin. He locks the phone and tosses it somewhere away from him, returning his gaze back to his cooking show.

But his attention doesn’t last much longer, since his mind starts to orbit around TY as soon as he distracts himself. Taeil imagines how he looks like, which hair color he has and how his eyes are. Then he decides he would appreciate if TY looked like that guy from the cafeteria he saw earlier this week. Yes, Taeil didn’t forget his strong gaze. He often thought about him when his mind was blank, with nothing to worry about, then the resemblance of his expressions came to his brain. And he was so pretty…

At least, if his internet acquaintance was beautiful like that he knew he wouldn’t chicken out if they ever get to meet. He wondered how the touch of his fingers would feel like, how he smelled.

He sighs and the phone buzzes on the other side of the bed. He glares, trying to decide if he should check it or not — he already knows it’s TY, but he’s not so sure anymore if he wants to answer and chat.

Well, checking wouldn’t do any harm, right?

 

**tiny chef**

hi hyung

sorry i took too long, we’ve got visits

are you ok? do you need anything?

 

Taeil sighs and sinks into his mattress. It was almost impossible to stay unbothered by TY’s sweet manners and the way he talked, or how it always seemed like he was ready to drop anything just to chat endlessly with him. Taeil can’t deny to himself that he likes this type of attention — to be someone’s matter of urgency, but he’s unsure if this confusion is him falling in love or the limitless desire to flirt.

Because Taeil is like that. He’s not very proud of it, but sometimes he flirts just because he’s bored, just because there is nothing better to do.

Just because he likes the suggestive sidelong glances and the naughty text messages switched on sleepless nights. Mostly, things never go further than that, because it’s hard for Taeil to find someone whose intentions are the same as his own. Everyone just wants too much while he wants too less, he just wanted the moist kisses and the rubbing hands on heated skins and his breath being taken away.

Nonetheless, Taeil can’t be sure that this is what he wants from a guy whose face he never saw. But he knows, now, that deep down in the dark alleys of his brain, he wants something from TY. Something that no one else could offer to him but TY himself.

He just needs to know what it is.

**hyung**

oh its ok

you should be with the visits

have fun :)

**tiny chef**

ok then

don’t feel too lonely, remember i’m always in your heart

 

Neither Taeil nor Taeyong know how true that is.

 

xx

 

Things are a little bit _messy_ over Yuta and Taeyong’s dorm room.

Firstly, because there is too many people for a small place. They constantly need to squeeze themselves between the walls and each other, brushing their bodies slightly together as their voices echoes loudly through the drywalls that separated them of the other dorm rooms.

Secondly, because Taeyong is tensed. He can feel his veins burning, his temples throbbing, his mind screaming in despair seeing all those reckless boys disrupting his _home_ with those dirty shoes and their gangling bodies stumbling on his decoration. Oh, and they were eating his food too. All of it, everything he has cooked for finals and haven’t had the chance to taste himself.

It was, obviously, useless to try and take him out now because he could feel every brain cell stressed, ready to explode like a bomb. So he tried to construct a fort around him, locking himself on his mind, his eyes staring blankly at the screen of his cell phone, waiting for _Hyung_ to answer him because it always seemed like he knew the right thing to say to calm him. And he needed to be calm now.

“Taeyong, please, come with us.” Doyoung tries and squats on his front, hands supported on his knee. “Are you really gonna leave me alone?”

Taeyong slightly deviates his eyes from the black screen, finding it cute the way Doyoung’s lips curled down when he wanted to act cute.

“I’m sorry, I’m really tired and stressed.” He answers and his slender fingers brushes Doyoung’s black locks from his eyes. “But I promise I am going to Youngho’s party next week.”

“Wait, is Youngho throwing a party? And no one told me?” It’s Ten’s voice, echoing from the other side of the dorm, as he squeezed his way to Taeyong. “Who’s going?”

“I think everyone.” Taeyong laughs. He didn’t know Chittaphon until this day, but Doyoung was always complaining around about his whining because _Youngho is so cute why doesn’t he love me_ , so he knew what his euphoria was about. “You can come, Chittaphon. Youngho is the president of _Kappa Tau._ ”

“I always heard they throw the best parties ever.” He replies, batting his lashes quickly. “I need to think about my outfit.”

“Yeah, go do that over there.” Doyoung demands, pushing his legs with his butt. They hear Chittaphon withdrawing with a huff, but it’s not quite something they care. “So? You really don’t wanna come?”

Taeyong only shakes his head in denial, his mouth is curled on a teethless apologetic smile and Doyoung rolls his eyes, patting him on the head. He’s watching Doyoung’s bunny face trying its best to act cute and convince him when the phone on his hand buzzes once, instinctively dragging his attention away from his dongsaeng’s _aegyo._

 

**hyung**

chef, you know you can clean your room after your roommate’s friends leave

just breathe and calm down, ok? i promise everything will be ok

 

Well, it ends up catching Doyoung’s attention too, whose eyes fly over the screen and try to peek on whatever Taeyong is doing.

“Who are you talking to?” He asks once he gives up on reading the contact name upside down.

Taeyong only remembered he didn’t know nothing about the chemist when questions like this showed up. He never really felt the necessity to ask his name or anything like that because their conversation just flowed so well, it was like they knew each other since babies and names wouldn’t change that; but he knew nobody besides he and Taeil would understand that, so it was always awkward to answer to this.

“I, huh, don’t know his name.” He mutters under his breath, almost too quietly for anybody to listen. “It’s a long story.”

There is a grimace dancing around Doyoung’s features because he knows a situation quite similar. At first, he thinks he was mishearing, that maybe Taeyong didn’t really said what he thought the older said, but slowly his mind starts to settle around the fact that he did. He closes his eyes briefly and smiles confused, one eyebrow lifted.

“Well I don’t think we’re leaving anytime soon, you can tell me.”

Taeyong coughs and shifts on his place uncomfortably, but he can’t lie to anyone, especially to Doyoung.

“Joy mistook her phone number and gave me this guy’s number, we’ve been chatting since then.” He decides to make it simple, because in the end it wasn’t that complicated. He shrugs and watches as Doyoung lifts, his spine standing straight as his face was distorted in realization. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Doyoung shakes his head, smiling briefly.

“No reason, no.”

But well, he knew it was Taeil.

 

xx

 

**jae**

i can’t believe u just said that

 

**10**

i mean,,,duh

 

**dy**

are you guys seriously having this discussion?

 

**jae**

there’s no way ON EARTH batman would bottom for superman

 

**10**

what u talkin about? superman’s the strongest guy on the fucking planet, he would break batman apart with a butt slap

 

**jae**

batman is a whole daddy material, he’d put that boy scout in a leash

 

**dy**

i’m leaving this gc

 

Taeil’s loud laughter echoes throughout the room when he imagines Doyoung’s undignified expression. Then he remembers something he came across online a couple of weeks ago.

 

**willie**

i have a video to conclude this discussion ma dudes *smiling face with sunglasses emoji*

 

**dy**

hyung please don’t

 

**dy**

i’m begging you

 

Moon giggles, seeing Doyoung’s text in his notifications while he scrolls through his search history. He finds what he wants in a matter of seconds, a big smile on his face, picturing his friends’ reaction. Eager, his finger presses “share” and sends the link to the first contact on the list. Taeil then put his phone to the side and resumes his reading, not really focused, just waiting for Ten and Jaehyun to die of laughter and Doyoung to have a hysterical attack. It takes a while for the reply to come, enough for Taeil to worry if the message was even received. When his phone buzzes, he quickly takes it in his hands and unlocks it.

 

**10**

still waiting bro

 

At first, Taeil frowns, noticing the the link just wasn’t there but, little by little, realization hits him, bathing his features as his eyes grow bigger. He goes back to the main menu on the app, looking for the last message sent. The dirty blonde can feel his soul leaving his body when he finds it.

 

“Shit”

 

**willie**

hey guys quick question, it’s for a research project

what would you do if you had accidentally sent porn to your crush?

 

**10**

SKSKDSKDJDSHDHJHKJSDH

 

**jae**

OMG HYUNG SLSKJFHFUE

 

**dy**

i’d be lying if i said i didn’t laugh

what was the name of the video?

 

Taeil feels his cheeks burning and sweat drops going down his nape.

 

**willie**

.......

superman being assfucked by batman

 

For a second, the oldest one had the impression he could hear his friends cracking up in the distance.

 

**10**

FDGSDFUSDSLKKS I CANT BELIEBE DIS

 

Ten is laughing so much he can’t even breathe, let alone type correctly.

 

**jae**

this is the best thing i’ve ever seen in this gc. thank you from saving my week hyung

 

**dy**

this is gold, i’m no longer willing to leave

 

xx

Taeyong had just gotten out of the shower when a new notification popped on his phone. The towel is still around his waist when he visualizes Mysterious Guy’s text. He is unfamiliar with the URL, a bunch of random letters without any apparent connection among them. The curiosity is too big for him not to click on it.

 

The screen changes to landscape orientation and turns black. Lee’s eyes reflect the brightness of the frame as two men appear on the video. One is dressed as Superman, a black haired young guy, too short and shinny to actually resemble the character, although his cowlick and face are extremely corresponding. The other is a tall and strong man, costumed as Batman, when in fact, that guy looks nothing like Ben Affleck - except perhaps for his beard. Still, Taeyong thinks he’s handsome.

 

They are both in a rooftop, the image is typical of something home-made so Taeyong assumes it is some kind of amateur comedy. A conversation takes place and the spectator turns the volume to the maximum, due to the terrible soundproofing. He can’t understand a word but an eyebrow automatically raises as they start kissing. _Well, ok_ , he thinks, he wasn’t homophobic, it just makes him feel… awkward.

 

While trying to stay still, he sees Batman’s hands traveling along the other’s body. The latter has his belt unbuckled and when his trousers fall to the ground, the Korean’s eyes double their size. A shiver runs down the boy’s spine and he blushes while watching a man giving a hand job to another. His body reactions only get worse and worse, however there seems to be some kind of hypnotic trance stopping him for closing the window.

 

His chin falls during the oral, his legs tremble when the black haired one has his ass slapped and licked and he feels his stomach twisting when the focus contemplates the penetration. Lee can feel his body burning, the shudders taking the way to his crotch.

 

**hyung**

heey haha

 

Taeyong jumps at the sudden vibration of the gadget. That reminds him of when he was a little child and got caught for doing a trick.

 

**hyung**

would u believe me if i told i sent this by accident? :D

i’m sorry

 

Of course, the first reaction that comes from the dark brown haired one is panic. He aggressively dismisses the notification and hopes his friend won’t send anything else until he calms himself down. He leans his back, supporting his torso with his hands on the bed. The soft tissue wrapping his bottom parts is slowly removed, exposing his hardened member. The brunette exhales, sceptic that this is result of a simple pornographic material. Thank God his roommate is out of town for the weekend.

 

Craving for contact, he takes his cock in his right hand, moving up and down at a steady pace. The young man holds it tight, trying to reach his peak as soon as he can. Nevertheless, images and sounds from the porn video keep coming up in his mind and he can’t feel an orgasm growing at all. Actually, his dick only hardens more. The veins are throbbing and the head is turning red like it’s about to explode. But the only thing in point of explosion is his mind.

 

“Fuck!” The low swearing is the portrait of frustration.

 

He uses both hands and rocks his testicles while jerking off. Which doesn’t seem to work either. He bends again, only two fingers circling the circumference of the organ, slower this time.

 

“Why isn’t it working?” he whines, not knowing what else to do.

 

**hyung**

hey are u there?

u know i can see the read receipts right?

are u mad at me? ):

i’m sorry it was just something lame i was going to send to my friends

are you really going to behave like that?

 

Taeyong looks over to his cell phone, trying to find an excuse and then, _that_ one last text. “Are you really going to behave like that?”. He is acting like he owns Taeyong and is scolding him for being naughty. So demanding, so bossy. Lee wouldn’t admit it to himself but he liked it. And so did his body. Short after receiving the text, he feels a stitch in his lower belly and his masturbation returns to a faster compass. That. That feeling. He needs more of it.

 

Using his left, he unlocks the phone and types the best way he can using only one hand.

 

**tiny chef**

hwey

sorru

was buzy

 

**hyung**

are u okay? i know it’s internet but ur texts are usually more readable

 

The pale face reddens with the commentary. He wants more texts like the previous one so bad but he doesn’t have the guts to ask for it straightforwardly.

 

**tiny chef**

im havin a probkem

*problem

 

**hyung**

what kind of problem? are u drunk?

 

Taeyong shakes his upper head, the good sensation is already vanishing.

 

**tiny chef**

nvm

 

**hyung**

just tell me already

 

Oh yes, that’s what he wanted. He breathes heavily through his mouth. The only thought surrounding his brain is a big “screw it, just tell him”.

 

**tiny chef**

your video

it made me feel

happy

 

On the other end of the line, the penny finally drops for Taeil. It is hard to believe TY could be bold to the point of just letting out he is beating off while texting. Oh, that is going to be funny.

 

**hyung**

what do u mean?

 

**tiny chef**

u know

 

**hyung**

sorry, i don’t

be a good boy and tell me, yes?

 

Maybe, just maybe, this last text caused a low moan on a certain person.

 

**tiny chef**

i’m horny

horny as fuck

 

Moon read that probably ten times before starting to type a reply. His face is not wide enough for his smirk. That is the answer to his prayers.

 

**hyung**

oh really?

 

One of the oldest one’s favorite things is to act oblivious and torture aroused men.

 

**tiny chef**

yes really

but u know im having some trouble to get there

i tried everything that usually works but had no luck

 

**hyung**

oh poor thing

maybe you should try something new

 

**tiny chef**

like what?

 

**hyung**

hmm what do you usually do?

 

**tiny chef**

the basics. just put my hand there and adjust the speed. sometimes i go to my balls for faster results

 

Taeil slowly licks his upper lip, TY guy is definitely a full course meal prepared specially for him.

 

**hyung**

You’ve got so much to learn, baby

 

Taeyong couldn’t avoid gripping his member harder. That nickname just isn’t fair.

 

**tiny chef**

stop teasing me

 

**hyung**

do you want my help or nah?

 

**tiny chef**

yes, i do

please

 

**hyung**

first of all, are u sitting?

 

**tiny chef**

yes

 

**hyung**

and what are you wearing?

 

**tiny chef**

nothing

i just got out of the shower

 

The older one bites his lips. He has that mental image of how he thinks the younger one looks like and albeit he knows it isn’t real or accurate - or at least he thinks so -, he just enjoys fantasizing about it too much to let it go.

 

**hyung**

what a naughty boy

now you’ll do as i say and when i tell you to, understand?

 

“He’s definitely trying to kill me” Taeyong says to himself. He wonders how he didn’t notice how dominant his contact is before. But he doesn’t want to chatter anymore, his hard member is aching for an orgasm.

 

**tiny chef**

yes, hyung

 

**hyung**

i don’t think that’s the right way to address someone who is about to discipline you

 

**tiny chef**

i’m sorry

yes, daddy

 

It was a bit impulsive and maybe he would regret it the moment he pressed send. But Taeil isn’t the one complaining about it.

 

**hyung**

you’re even better than i imagined

i want you to touch yourself

all over your body

imagine those are my hands

 

Taeyong does as said, his hands run down his torso, reaching his sides, rubbing on his nipples. He returns to the neck, making a straight line to his groin, but avoids direct contact with his genitals. He grits his teeth while his nails scratch his thighs.

 

**tiny chef**

i’m pretty sure this doesn’t feel as good as you would

 

**hyung**

oh you bet i’d make you feel so good

i’d grip your cock so hard you’d scream in ecstasy

 

No command is needed. He buys his hyung’s fantasy, handling his private parts the same way the latter describes.

 

**hyung**

i’d touch it gently, feeling every vein, every piece of skin

then i’d move straight to the tip, rubbing my thumb on that pinky little opening

 

Taeyong moans, loudly this time, making circles around the head. He is now a hundred times more sensitive than when he tried to do that by himself.

 

**hyung**

but i wouldn’t only focus on it

i’d put your member on the palm of my hand

wrapping it with a tight grip

and then i’d start moving

 

**tiny chef**

fast?

 

**hyung**

slow to the top then fast to the bottom

 

**tiny chef**

but i want it fast all the way

 

**hyung**

don’t be spoiled or else you’ll get nothing

now do what i told you to

 

Lee’s cock throbbed with such sentence. He is starting to think he won’t be able to take it all. His excitement is so big he has a hard time going slowly at first. Once he gets used to this rhythm, he realizes he might last much longer, independently of that sensibility he felt minutes ago. Also it feels so good. For the first time he is actually enjoying masturbating and that’s all thanks to a stranger.

 

**tiny chef**

awn hyung that feels so good

 

**hyung**

are you being a good boy? aren’t you going too fast?

 

**tiny chef**

no, i’m doing exactly as you told me

 

**hyung**

good, that calls for a reward

 

Taeyong’s eyes glitter when he reads the word. And the Chemistry student knows he’s paying attention, even though he isn’t saying much. He’s simply loving to give someone such a good time.

 

**hyung**

i want you to caress your balls

play with them

massage them with your fingertips

but do it slowly, there’s no need to hurry

 

His skinny fingers envelop his testicles in the most delicate way possible, until the squeezing part came. He doesn’t use strength, just presses them like they are a small plushie, making round patterns on them. Even if he has already done this, knowing someone else is participating brings a totally new sensation to the act. Which gets even better when his precum drops through the extremity. The youngest bites his lips.

 

**tiny chef**

i’m so wet for you

 

The tip of Taeil’s tongue runs on the line of his lips as he tries to picture such delicious scene. “If you had any idea of what you do to me using only words…” Moon feels the need to clutch his already half-hardened cock under the layers of his sweatpants and underwear.

 

**hyung**

hmm good

i think we should move to the next one

now i’ll go as far as you allow me to

you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel like doing

 

**tiny chef**

i trust you

 

**hyung**

sit on your ankles then

 

**tiny chef**

done

 

**hyung**

scatter some of you precum on two of your fingers

 

Taeyong has a slight idea where this is heading and, even though he’s afraid, he’s willing to try it and he didn’t come this far to stop now.

 

**hyung**

i need you to reach the skin between your testicles and your ass

that’s your perineum

touch it the way you think i would do

 

Nothing could have prepared Lee Taeyong for what he felt. He stroked that little spot with eagerness, not caring about being patient anymore. “Damn, that’s so good!” he whispers to the empty room.

 

**hyung**

do you want to go further?

 

“How can he be a dominant demon and a caring angel at the same time? Who’s this man?” the pale guy wondered in the back of his mind, completely dumbfounded.

 

**tiny chef**

yes

yes i do

give me more of this

 

God, he grew more and more greedy as the minutes passed by.

 

**hyung**

circle it with your fingertip, the one with jizz

 

**tiny chef**

is it going to hurt? ):

 

For the first time that night, the marbled skinned one shows a sign of hesitation. But the boy with honey-like skin remained unbothered. He already wore the other’s shoes and he knows how he feels.

 

**hyung**

it doesn’t, i promise you

it’s just a light touch, i won’t tell you to penetrate yourself

just do what you feel like doing, i would never oblige you

 

How could he resist to such a heartwarming man? His right hand travels south to its final target and presses his wet finger on his hole, the hotness of the fluid adding to the freezing expectation of the moment. Then he starts to move around it, following the line of the rim. The trembling movement was involuntary but so strong he turned his head to the back, his mouth open in “o” shape for a pleased sound to be freed. Even if his left was helpless for texting, he has to let his hyung know how good the latter is making him feel.

 

**tiny chef**

omg hyung

this is soooo goood

 

**hyung**

i want to hear your moanings so bad

watch you get on your knees as you abuse your little hole

gosh i’d give up an arm to see that

don’t stop now baby

use your other hand on your cock

 

He is feeling so worshipped, like he never felt before. Even without seeing his face, the older praised Taeyong non-stop. Always obedient, the guy with ebony-like hair grabs his dick, using all the stamina he has left to work on it, no longer worried about doing it calmly. Soon, the finger spiralling the border of his anus becomes insufficient and, taken by the heat of the moment, he inserts only two phalanxes inside himself. A long and loud moan escapes as he does it, the semen helping him to make his way in. He is now jerking off at an insane speed while moving his hips up and down, side to side, trying to reach every angle, swinging on his own digits. He left his member for a second, to type another announcement.

 

**tiny chef**

fuck i’m close

 

**hyung**

do it baby

cum for daddy

 

As if he could stand any more of that teasing. He resumes his masturbation, the pace is so fast it’s almost painful. He throws the upper half of his body back so he can get a better angle to finger himself. Airy sounds come out of him but sometimes he just can’t hold a long moan. Two more thrusts and his seminal fluid is flying to the wall, accompanied by a growl. Unable to lift his body back to its original position, he just falls backwards, lying on the messed sheets for a second to recover his breathing.

 

**tiny chef**

that was amazing

best jerk off ever

thank you for… helping me

 

**hyung**

my pleasure

i’m glad you appreciated my services ;)

are you feeling okay?

 

**tiny chef**

more than okay

i feel great

great and tired

 

**hyung**

so i guess it’s time for baby to say good night

 

**tiny chef**

hey i only allowed you to call me baby under specific circumstances, don’t abuse

 

**hyung**

i know you like it

 

**tiny chef**

*rolling eyes emoji* good night hyung

 

**hyung**

good night ty *kissy face emoji*

 

After a few minutes spent just smiling at the screen like a fool in love, Taeyong realizes he’s still naked. Better yet, he needs another shower. As soon as he gets up to go to bathroom, he sees his roommate’s bed table covered by a small puddle of goo.

 

“Yuta is going to kill me” he states, regretful.

xx

The dark blonde would have spent his whole graduation rewinding that conversation in his mind… if it wasn’t for his neglected erection claiming his attention. He sighs.

 

“Yeah, big guy” he was sort of talking to the bulge in his pants “he left us to sleep, now I’m all you’ve got to solve this problem”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Jaehyun bobs up, causing Taeil to jump on his armchair.

 

“You need to stop showing up out of nowhere”

 

Before he could say anything else, his orbes are attracted to the tent in the sweatpants like magnets. Taeil follows his look and feels his cheeks hot. He doesn’t know what to say. Jaehyun’s features are completely blank as he stared between the cell phone in his hyung’s hands and the tent.

 

“You know what?” he frowns, still looking at the salience “I think I’m going to have dinner for the second time. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

 

With that, he just leaves, without a single mock. Maybe he already went through that. Moon laughs and leans his head to rest on the backboard of his seat “I definitely have the best friends in the world” He raises his hand and stares at his palm, once again talking to parts of his structure. “Well, we have half an hour. Let’s make it worth.”

 

xx

Jaehyun used to think he and Doyoung were good friends.

They knew each other since freshman year, but Jaehyun was only realizing now that they have never been alone for more than five minutes. There was always Taeil or Chittaphon around to make things less awkward.

As Doyoung is sitting just across the table on the local cafeteria that serves American breakfast during night Jaehyun is just analysing the situation. They are waiting for Chittaphon, who carried the non fitting position as the _never late friend._ It has been thirty minutes since Doyoung was tapping the tip of his fingers ceaselessly against the brown wood piece, his eyes looking everywhere but Jaehyun’s direction, and he was sure Doyoung’s foot were moving non-stop too.

The reason why he was so uncomfortable around Jaehyun when they were alone was because he still remembered _that night._

It was mid november when Jaehyun, under the effects of vodka and schnapps, decided he should tell Doyoung he liked him. Except he didn’t, he had never even thought about Doyoung like that and he couldn’t sincerely explain why he did something like this, but it took long for everyone to stop bothering him about it. However, Doyoung never really believed it was a lie.

And there was something about being supposedly rejected for the older one that made Jaehyun actually grow some interest in him. He wouldn’t say he _liked_ Doyoung, but he surely wanted to taste his mouth.

And maybe more.

“Sorry I’m late.” Chittaphon enunciates, trotting quickly to sit by Doyoung’s side.

“Ugh, and sweaty too.” Doyoung complains and nudges his shoulder disgusted, shoving him away from him. “Where were you?”

“You don’t really care but I was in Ballet Technique classes when Jaehyun called.” He answers and steals a gulp from Doyoung’s vanilla milk shake. “So what is going on?”

Jaehyun fixes his posture, shifting his gaze from Doyoung’s mocking eyes to Chittaphon’s confused ones.

“I just needed some company, it’s not cool to come here without friends.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his own beverage. He doesn’t mean to tell everyone he caught Taeil on an awkward moment but his tongue is tingling, he thinks he can’t control himself. Doyoung’s eyebrow lifts, he’s pissed and everybody knows that.

“You sounded pretty urgent on the phone.” Chittaphon points out, projecting his upper body forwards, like he’s about to hear the hottest gossip on campus. “What is happening?”

“Nothing much.” He isn’t going to let it go easily like that, but his teeth is still sinking on the straw because he’s afraid he’ll just spill out if his mouth is idle for too long. “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“Why couldn’t you just stay in your dorm room?” Doyoung asks, but he doesn’t really wants to know and Jaehyun is aware of that because he can see his eyes rolling backwards. “It’s fucking freezing, why would you make us go out if you don’t have a better motive?”

“He’s got one, you know he’s drama queen.” Chittaphon supports Doyoung and rolls his eyes too, poking Jae’s ankles with the terminal end of his dancing shoes. “Just tell us already, I’m starting to get curious.”

Jaehyun’s mouth widens on a side smile. He can’t hide it anymore.

“Well there was me, happily coming back to my room after having dinner.” He starts, his mind recapturing the moments as he recounts the scene. “Then I open the door and find Moon Taeil with a boner.”

Doyoung’s expression couldn’t be more bored. His face was blank, eyelids closing slowly and opening again, the bends on the edges of his lips curved down as he breathes rhythmically, like it was nothing. Chittaphon is looking confused, his mouth is opened and his eyes are shifting between the two boys, probably thinking he lost something, so Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and proceed.

“He was like… talking to his penis, and if it wasn’t weird enough I think I’ve heard him saying someone left him.” Now this is something shocking, because in all those eyes that they know Taeil they never really saw him going further than the flirting and kissing phase. They knew he wasn’t a virgin or anything, he was just subtle. Both boys seemed impressed, eyes double sizing on their faces and mouth opened on a gap. Jaehyun felt satisfied, showing a sly grin.

“Did you see someone in the room?” Doyoung asks.

“Nope, but he was with his phone.”

It seems like the devil of realization snaps his fingers on Doyoung’s ears and he’s finally thinking straight. He is sure the mysterious guy Taeil is chatting with is Taeyong, as it was impossible for it to be just a coincidence, but his mind doesn’t seem to quite accept the fact that they might be practicing some matured activities over their phones without even knowing the other’s identities.

“Maybe he was watching porn?” Chittaphon is the one who asks, there’s a glint of mean curiosity in his eyes, but Doyoung knows he’s not gonna run around and tell everybody something like this about Taeil. They were all friends in the end, and gossips like this should only flow between their group.

“I don’t think that’s the case, he was clearly saying someone left him.” Jaehyun replies, he lowers his head closer to the other two boys and talks low.

Doyoung’s mind is a little bit off. He’s trying to gather the puzzle together before saying something. Back in the night when he found out, he decided he wasn’t gonna tell anyone, it had nothing to do with him and he couldn’t do nothing for both of them if they didn’t want to know each other. But knowing that their _thing_ goes further than a senseless friendship shifted the frame and he wasn’t quite sure of what to do;

So he decides to tell.

“It’s not porn, it’s sexting.” He establishes, sure of himself, drawing the attention of both boys who have been arguing non-stopping. They instantly shut up, Doyoung’s voice tone doesn’t let any doubts that he knows what he’s talking about. “And I know who the guy is.”

It seems like the whole cafeteria just shut quiet all at once and everything they can hear is the engines of Doyoung’s brain working faster to formulate what he’s about to say.

“Do we know him? How did you found out?” Chittaphon asks, his mind is about to explode because that is legitly amazing.

“It’s Taeyong.” He says with a dramatic pause, waiting for the reactions. But they didn’t come because both Chittaphon and Jaehyun were too awestruck to even think about moving their faces. So Doyoung takes a deep breath and proceed; “I found out the day we were in his dorm, he received a text and I was curious about it so I asked who it was from and turns out he didn’t know the guy’s name.”

Their chins fall to the floor and they gasp synchronized, it is really too much of a coincidence to be _just_ a coincidence. None of them but Doyoung are close to Yuta and Taeyong, but probably not a single soul in the campus is unaware of Taeyong’s existence, for the boy literally turned necks to his direction when he walked the hallways with his strong gaze, skinny black denim and that whole aura of someone who could eat your essence with just a blink of one eye.

“Taeyong is a whole hottie, did you tell Taeil already?” Ten’s eyes are glimmering and Doyoung knows why.

“No and we’re not going to do this. I told you what I knew because I trust you.” Doyoung says with a demanding voice. He has learned since early that he needed his voice tone to be steady and firm whenever he wanted to be respected, that he shouldn’t mutter and murmur.

“Why not? This is great.” Jaehyun steps in the conversation, already slipping his phone from the back pockets of his joggers, but Doyoung’s hands are quick in taking it away from him.

“Jaehyun, you can’t do that.” He advises, locking the gadget and placing it by his side on the wood table. “They chose not to know who they are and we can’t stand in the way.”

“They didn’t choose, they’re just cowards.” Jaehyun backfires and his face starts to crunch into a grimace once he realizes Doyoung really took his phone away from him. “And give back my phone, you’re not my father.”

“If they’re cowards or not, how does that affect you? How is that about you so you get to decide things for them?”

Chittaphon, in the meantime, decides he isn’t going to join the fight. He can see the spirits growing stronger and bigger, their egos inflating so much that the air seemed rarefied, gaze as intense as fire pits adorning their features as they stare at each other so much they forget to blink. He knows this is just their flustered selves finding the slightest motive for a confrontation, this was just repressed sexual tension.

And he’s okay with it all.

“Give back my phone, Kim Dongyoung.” Jaehyun ordains, his jawbone clenches so hard you could hear the sound of his teeth brushing against each other. “This is not funny anymore.”

“You’re not gonna tell him, Jung Jaehyun. It’s not correct.” Doyoung replies on the same level, his own chin lifted in pride as he slides his phone back.

“Not telling him is almost a betrayal. Do you want to betrayal your best friend?”

Doyoung huffs so dramatically that Chittaphon can feel his heat radiating from his core, hatred burning his own skin. He knew the oldest was close to the breaking point.

“Did it ever occurred on this shallow head of yours that maybe Taeil doesn’t want to know who he is?” He asks in vain, it’s a rhetorical question and his face is distorted with his eyebrows lifted and his eyes bulging out of its orbits. “Do you think he’s a child? He would’ve asked if he wanted to know, god damnit!”

“You know Taeil is a coward, he wouldn’t have asked because he’s in love with this guy!”

At this point, Jaehyun lifts and supports his closed fist against the table, and if Ten really focused he could see the smoke coming out of his nostrils. He is pissed, and it is hard to leave him like that. Doyoung doesn’t get behind, lifting as well, the veins on his arms throbbing as he’s ready to punch his way out of this stupid discussion. Ten’s eyes flicker between them, he’s not sure if he should interrupt or let them talk.

“You are a coward, Jaehyun.” Doyoung indicts, his voice is still calm even if his whole body is bursting in flames. “No, worse than that. You just want to tell him because you have this urge to make everything about you. But guess what? This is not about you, it’s about Taeil and Taeyong.”

“ _You_ are a coward, Doyoung. You’re not giving him a choice.” Jaehyun nudges his finger against Doyoung’s flat chest. “You’re depriving him from discovering it.”

“How can you be so fucking selfish? Thank god I haven’t kissed you.” Doyoung mocks, slapping his hand away from him.

Then Chittaphon knows it’s time to step in.

He lets a sigh leave his lips and lifts too, touching Doyoung’s shoulder slightly.

“Okay guys, let’s calm down. There’s no need to fight like this, let’s just go home.” Says he, already guiding Doyoung with him.

Chittaphon knows it shatters directly on Jaehyun’s ego when Doyoung talked like that about the night he got rejected in front of everyone. It has happened before and Jaehyun acted awkward for a whole month, putting him and Taeil in a difficult situation where they always had to choose which one of them they wanted to hang out with, because they literally couldn't stay in the same room. For the sake of their group, this couldn’t happen again.

The walk back to the dorms isn’t long, something around 15 minutes on the pace they are going, hence it seems like hours when there’s two whimsical boys who refuse to drop the tug of war, strolling side by side with their grimaces and pouts. Ten takes another deep breath, he can’t believe they are fighting over something like this, it almost feels like a joke.

But oh boy, Chittaphon could be the best in splitting their fights and a hell of a good friend, but nothing in this world would make him act recklessly when his eyes take a glimpse of Youngho’s tall figure coming down the hall, smiling diligently and waving at him. His breath catches on his throat and his heartbeat is too quick, way over the recommended, and he doesn’t know what to say or how to act when he stops to chat.

But Youngho realizes the bad atmosphere in the air and his face instantly becomes blank.

“Wow, what happened?” He asks, eyes flickering between the three protagonists of that drama.

“They’re arguing for some stupid issue, nevermind them.” Chittaphon answers with a wide smile, shaking his dark locks out of his vision.

“Yah, Doyoung is a control freak.” Jaehyun teases, a smug grin on his lips.

“Don’t you fucking get me started, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung replies, his fists clenching harshly as he stomps towards the other boy, ready to punch him if he needs.

“Stop with this shit bunny.” Ten says, shoving his arm to the side to pull him away from Jaehyun. Youngho can’t do much but laugh at the situation.

“I was on my way to get dinner, have you all already eaten?” Youngho asks friendly, but Ten sees this as his chance to finally be alone with him.

“Yes.” Doyoung and Jaehyun answers in unisson.

“I haven’t.” He’s quick when answering, pinching the back of Doyoung’s thigh discreetly. It’s probably not a secret even for Johnny that Chittaphon has a huge crush on him, and he’ll be _so mad_ if he loses his chance because of Doyoung and Jaehyun’s boyishness.

“Oh, then you should come with me.” Youngho finally makes the request, smiling brightly.

Chittaphon takes a look on his friends. It’s true that their faces aren’t as bad as before, they are looking at him with glowing eyes as if they’re telling him silently to go, but he can’t help himself, he’s worried that they might kill themselves in the walk to the dorms.

“We’ll be fine.” Doyoung ensures with a roll of his eye, nudging Ten’s waist.

“Text me when you two arrive.”

With a cute squint of his eyes, Chittaphon leaves side by side with Youngho, chattering happily about some matter that neither Doyoung nor Jaehyun care. Their feet just move, taking the path back again, walking leisurely.

The truth is that, even being the proud bastard he is, Jaehyun hates when things are wicked between he and Doyoung. He likes his company, as the boy is one of the only ones who understand him, but he can’t see how hiding _internet guy_ ’s identity is benign for Taeil and Jaehyun could be stubborn as hell.

He isn’t going to act behind Doyoung’s back, but he isn’t convenient with not telling Taeil anything either, so his plan was to wait everything between them settle down and try to convince Doyoung after he’s less mad, because Jaehyun could perfectly feel his gaze shooting holes on the back of his neck.

The uncomfortable footsteps cease once they reach the apartment of number 23 in the E corridor. It’s Doyoung and Chittaphon’s dorm room, Jaehyun and Taeil’s is on the following corridor so inevitably Jaehyun had to pass by anyways. He watches as Doyoung struggles with the keyhole, wondering if he should swallow his pride and say something to soothe things up or just quietly leave to his room.

Well, the thing is he knows Doyoung isn’t going to say anything and he absolutely _hates_ this unsettling feeling on the pit of his stomach. He clears his throat, unsure of what to do, because even though he isn’t feeling sorry for taking a position against Doyoung’s opinion, he is sorry for the whole situation.

“Doyoung?” He calls, uncertain, brushing his hands against each other nervously. He isn’t sure of what to say but he knows he can’t leave things like this. The older one turns around, one of his eyebrow lifting, but he says nothing. “I, huh, am sorry for-“

“For being a dickhead?” Doyoung cuts in quickly, crossing his arms upon his chest. “For being selfish and stubborn?”

Jaehyun huffs. He hated when people interrupted him, particularly when he was trying to do the right thing and be a decent person. “No, it’s just-“

“What? What is it, Jaehyun?” Doyoung, again, infringes him. His arms falls loose by the sides of his body and his eyes are frisky, going back and forth between the other’s eyes. “I don’t want to hear your apologies if you can’t admit that you _always_ try to make everything about you.”

“Gosh, Doyoung, if you interrupt me again I swear I’d-“ He tries, once again.

“You would do what?” His voice tone is defying, he takes a step forward and pokes his chest with his forefinger. “Admit it, Jaehyun, that you’re an attention seeker.”

“I’m not gonna admit that because it’s not-“

“Then leave.” It’s the last thing Doyoung says and stands there, his perfect posture imposingly against Jaehyun’s unbelieving scowl.

But Jaehyun doesn’t move an inch. He just stays, silently withstanding Doyoung’s hatred gaze, wrath crippling his senses. The only thing he can think about was shutting his mouth, there isn’t anything more frustrating than wanting to talk and not being able. He covers another centimeter, growing more closer, feeling Doyoung’s huffs fanning against the pale skin of his face. But again, this situation resembles the night where Doyoung supposedly rejected him, and Jaehyun likes challenges; he likes to think he can make Doyoung be quiet, too.

There is something about feeling frustrated, something that burns inside his guts and unleashes his inner self, taking control of every piece of his personality and transforming him in somebody else. Jaehyun _likes_ feeling frustrated, it makes his veins pulse and his _buddy_ awake.

Doyoung doesn’t feel like interrupting again once he notices Jaehyun’s gaze changing from anger to _something else._

“I’m not going anywhere and you’re gonna be quiet.” He snarls quietly, just between them, eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips.

“How are you gonna get me quiet, Jung?” Doyoung teases, lifting his chin higher. He notices the shift of direction in his gaze, watching as Doyoung curls the edges of his mouth on a taunting grin. “Are you gonna punch me or kiss me?”

Jaehyun stays quiet for a moment. He can hear his heartbeat loud on his ears, feel the blood flush becoming more violent on his jugular, his hands clenching and his eyes drilling oil wells on Doyoung’s soul, never leaving his chocolate gaze. Sometimes, he would _really_ enjoy punch Doyoung in the face until he stops being the prick he is. But more often than that was his desire to kiss his lips with the slightest tenderness, just because he hated him so much, just so he could be quiet. And in the blink of one eye, Jaehyun’s taking the other’s waist in his arms, sticking his mouth tightly against his, pushing him back against the door.

Doyoung doesn’t hesitate for a moment before kissing Jaehyun back. His lips capture the latter one’s between them, pulling it slightly before their tongues can meet on a moist dance inside their mouths. He lowers the knob with his free hand and pulls Jaehyun inside.

And in the end, maybe Chittaphon was right. Their problem was repressed sexual tension.

 

xx

 

Taeyong wakes up in the next morning feeling the weight of the world piled up above his chest.

He brushes his eyes open, removing the crust from the corners of his eyes, a quiet yawn echoing through the empty room. He had slept for almost 12 hours but his body was still _tired._

He checks his phone, just in case _Yuta_ had sent him any news about his week with his family in Osaka. And he was kind of expecting a good morning message from Taeil too.

But there’s nothing, really, and Taeyong can’t help himself but feeling disappointed. He shakes his head, it’s still Wednesday and he has a lot to do to waste his time upset because the guy he had sext with last night didn’t text him good morning.

He lifts and makes his bed. Cleaning and fixing always occupied his mind, so he decides these are the first things he’s doing in the morning.

Then he is found folding his clothes and dusting the mobile, washing the dishes that were already clean and vacuuming the floor. He checks his phone and when there’s nothing, he falls to his knee and scrubs the bathroom’s tiles.

He is doing fine not thinking about all the stuff they said last night, but he is found hopeless when the dorm room is neatly cleaned and organized and he has nothing more to dust or fix. Taeyong stares at the wall, blankly, trying to count the stains and definitely not think about _Hyung_ ’s hands sliding over his body. Or his voice ordering him what to do. Or his touch on his crotch.

Taeyong closes his eyes tightly, trying to flush the thoughts away, but every time he wasn’t focused his mind tricked him into thinking about _him_. What was his face like? His eyes? The texture of his skin? His smile?

And God, why doesn’t he even know his name?

Every time Taeyong spends countless hours talking and talking over his messages with him it feels like they are friends for ages, but then he stops and thinks: what does he really knows about him?

He takes a deep breath and holds his phone on his sweaty hands. He is not the type of guy who’s bothered by inner questions very often, and definitely not the type to force anybody to do anything. Taeyong enjoys thinking that he is someone people can trust to be sincere, so he never pressures anybody to tell him things, but in his mind is way past the time for him and Taeil to know each other effectively and if it’s not going to happen naturally, he is going to ask.

He doesn’t care about his face features but it would be enjoyable to give a name to the image of the guy he has on his mind. Therefore, he doesn’t want to sound rude or bossy, so his fingers type and delete ceaselessly, not knowing what to say.

And there’s the fact that he’s slightly embarrassed. I mean, this guy almost told him to tuck his finger inside his asshole. How could he not be ashamed?

His thoughts are drifted away when the gadget buzzes on his hand.

 

**hyung**

hey ty

i don’t know if you’re aware but you’re allowed to text someone after you sext

i’m seeing you typing for the past 20 mins, spill it out kiddo

 

**tiny chef**

sorry i didnt know what to say

good morning i guess?

 

Well, this is nothing less than awkward and Taeyong regrets every single decision he’s ever made that led him to this day. He covers his eyes with his hands and gasps, why did he fucking decide it would be a good idea to sext with him? Why him, of all people?

If he was that _desperate_ for an orgasm, why didn’t he call Joy? Or anyone? Why did it have to be _him_?

 

**hyung**

good morning sunshine

did you have nice dreams?

**tiny chef**

honestly i was so tired

i dont think i dreamt at all

 

He is staring at his phone, waiting for some haphazard subject to pop on his brain, typing and deleting some weird texts until he decides it’s useless. He ruined their friendship and there’s no turning back, now he can’t stop picturing his _hyung_ in all those erotic scenarios, he can’t stop wanting them to happen.

He takes a deep breath, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows the ball on his throat.

**tiny chef**

so uh

i feel like things are a little bit weird rn and i think its my fault right?

so i just wanted to apology for fucking things up

**hyung**

dude don’t

it’s normal, i just helped u

there’s nothing weird lol thats called being friends

 

Taeyong lifts an eyebrow in a frown. Why does this phrase makes him feel bad?

**tiny chef**

how many friends have you helped to jerk off?

 

He hopes he didn’t sound rude or jealousy, truly he just wants to know. But there’s a grimace resting on his face as he’s thinking he might not be the only one hyung calls _baby._

 

**hyung**

yah dont judge me

its not very different from jerking some random guy at a party tbh

anyways i have this feeling that you want to ask me something, am i wrong?

 

Taeyong can’t deny he’s feeling hurt from being compared with _some random guy at a party,_ but he shakes his head and focus on what’s important. It’s not like he’s much more than that in any case, in the end of the day Taeil knew so much about him as he knew about the guys he used to make out in fraternities parties. Taeyong can’t even lie to himself and say they are friends, the correct would say _acquaintances,_ but this word left an unsettling feeling spreading across his chest.

What does it even mean to feel relish on sexting with another guy? Taeyong never had any experiences with other guys, but his mind always accepted the fact that it would happen eventually, as it did with pretty much every one of his friends, and this isn’t really an issue. The true issue is that the guy targeted was someone Taeyong didn’t know. He doesn’t know his name or how he looks like and it just blows his mind to think that he could feel physical attraction for someone who doesn’t have a face.

Nonetheless, Taeyong can be whatever he is — a chicken, a pussy, a fuckboy, but he never lies to himself. He is sincere and that is something he’s never letting go, and he won’t lie and say he’s not feeling _something_ for Hyung, when in fact his insides are burning in fire and desire.

He takes a moment to wonder. Taeyong, as the oblivious person he is, always had difficulties in circumscribe the limits of his feelings towards everyone. But something inside tells him that maybe this is not purely physical, his body had reacted to Joy and a bunch of other girls before and it was never like _that_. Never with words, never with his own imagination, never on this abstraction level.

And there’s the fact that he never acted like that. So whipped, ready to drop everything to glare at his phone for hours once _hyung_ appeared on his notification bar. He has never felt that tingling feeling just above his lower abdomen, the heavy breathing and the sloppy grin appearing against his own will whenever Taeil said something cute.

Oh, and he has never felt _so bad_ about being compared with some random guy at a party, too. But he decides it’s not worth thinking about the meaning of it all as his fingers types the next text.

 

**tiny chef**

so i was wondering

i know you’re from seoul and i know you’re a chemistry student but the real question is

where do you study?

 

Taeil feels his whole body tensioning once his eyes scan the question. He is not sure why, but he’s certain that, after all of the coincidences surrounding them, TY might be closer than what he thought he’d be.

And he knows, too, that this have gone further than what he planned, because Taeil himself can’t stop thinking and thinking about last night’s texts and the imagery in his mind won’t help him.

There’s two sides of him: one that wants to hide and keep things the way they are, purely virtual and never personal; and other that wants to cross all boundaries and just touch him, see him, without worrying too much. And Taeil can’t quite understand what is his fear when things seems to work perfectly.

He bites the insides of his right cheek trying to think. He won’t lie, but he’s not sure if he wants to tell the truth either. Everything he wanted from this whole situation was to just be someone he ever wanted to be, a cool and nonchalant version of himself, and he’s afraid TY will feel disappointed with the _real_ him. He doesn’t want to lose him.

But he sighs. Whatever has to be, will be, right?

 

**hyung**

i’m in seoul national university

wbu?

 

As he waits uneasily, teeth sinking against the flesh of his chapped lips, it feels like the whole room stops breathing, expectantly of what TY’s answer will be. He can’t feel anything but his heart throbbing inside his chest, heavily, hopefully, whacking his rib cage at every beat. As well as everything in his life, Taeil is divided in two: one that wishes TY can answer he’s in the same university, so that he can leave his room and run to his arms, and one that wishes he answers he’s pretty away from here.

He feels his phone shaking and the Earth stops moving. Suddenly, there’s no Rotation neither Revolution, the Sun stops irradiating energy and light, the moon stops circling the planet and the whole universe just stops to watch as his shaky hands lifts the gadget until the height of the eyes and unblocks it, his retina registering every single letter from that text.

 

**tiny chef**

i’m here too

lol this is why our lives seems connected

 

Connected. Maybe this whole situation happened because they were meant to be together in the end, and Taeil is just coward enough to try and destroy it with his insecure self.

But there’s no turning back now, because he can feel his heart lingering by a rope, linked to TY’s so tightly it would take a chainsaw to tear them apart. He can feel his whole existence being shaped around the fact that, one day, a strange texted him by mistake and he decided to answer. And even being the timorous bastard he is, he’s not rueful that he did, because that text brought him one of the sweetest person he’s ever met.

Because Taeil could deny it to himself, but Taeyong was amazing. He saw it, even without knowing him in real life, he could tell the younger did everything with his heart and this isn’t something you can find on any corner. It amazed Taeil to the point he thought Taeyong was a lie, manufactured by his brain. He is too perfect to be truth and Taeil can’t stop him anymore, he’s already tangled in faith’s hand.

He blocks his phone, it’s time to focus on the test he has on the following day. Well, at least he could try, since his mind was orbiting around the fact that Taeil might be in love with _internet guy._

 

XX

 

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

There’s nothing but that sequence of moving images on his mind, sluggishly picturing as the silver fork travels North, towards her mouth, carrying his white naked wedding cake — the one which icing left him insecure for weeks, teeth sinking against the sponge cake, taste buds brushing the whipped cream, and Taeyong’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, swallowing nervously.

Then, she stops moving. Her jaw doesn’t chews, her throat doesn’t gups, her eyebrows furrows and she licks her lips. The whole classroom seems to grow quietly, expectantly, watching her reactions as she takes another bite.

Professor Kim is not the type of woman who shows a lot of reactions, mostly because all of the food she had to taste at the end of the semester were shitty, but right now… her whole face twists and turns as the flavors and textures danced on her tongue, ghosting on her mouth as she hums approvingly.

“Mr. Lee, this is an A.” Says she, cleaning the curls of her small mouth with a white napkin. “You really impressed me. Your icing is… perfect. I have no critics.”

And this is, literally, the first time ever Taeyong never get criticized for something he cooks. His mouth pops opened, awestruck, his eyes watering with proud. He had worked so much for this and it’s unbelievable that Mrs. Kim actually liked his white naked cake… it was so risky to choose that, because it isn’t a smooth icing, it’s robust and poorly covered and he was afraid she just wouldn’t buy it. But once her hands takes the third spoonful to her mouth, he fully convinces himself. He’s a great cooker and nobody can’t take this away from him.

“In fact, you’re today best cooker. Congratulations.”

As he hears her sweet words, his world seems to stop. Taeyong always works hards to pass his tests, but not once in his lifetime he has imagined he would be the best of the class on anything. It never happened before, not even in kindergarten where all the best student had to do was sit straight and sleep on scheduled hours. His jaw drops, blinking rapidly as the fact sinks down.

Lee Taeyong was the best on icing.

And nobody could take this away from him. He did it by himself, with his bare hands, with his perfectionist mind. He can feel pride filling his veins, that wide grin spreading across his face with no intention to leave very soon. He is feeling cocky, under the jealous eyes of his classmates, it feels like the world can bow down to his feet. Nothing matters anymore, because he is the best.

Lee takes his phone out of his front pocket as he walks through the aisles with that good aura clouding the air around him. He wants to celebrate his winning — because, let’s be fair, you never know when you’re gonna be chosen as the best at something, therefore it requires some celebration. He unlocks it and rolls through the message app, selecting who he should call. It is only Thursday and Friday was, usually, the busiest day at campus, so he has to pick someone who would surely go out to drink with him.

Drinking alone was depressing and if there is something he isn’t right now is depressed.

Then his eyes glance at something. A very particular contact, one that he isn’t quite sure if it would go out with him at the first place, especially for drinking. His left eyebrow quirks up in doubt.

He already knows Taeil went to the same college as him, which means he couldn’t be anywhere but the campus at a Thursday, which left him with one less excuse to don’t meet with Taeyong. He doesn’t leave much time for his mind to wonder, it is hard for him to follow his heart and maybe it’s effect of the sudden boost of confidence for being number one but Lee decides he wants to see his hyung. He wants to celebrate this moment with him and nobody else, because it was Taeil who was with him when nobody else supported him.

He wants to see Taeil, he wants to see what his face looks like, how his skin feels like, how his voice sounds like and there’s not a better excuse for that than this moment. He shakes his head and touches the call button, sticking his phone on his ear in eagerness.

Taeyong, suddenly, isn’t sure if _hyung_ is gonna pick up. Every second with no answer holding the phone against his cheek makes his heart throb sadder, hurting a little bit more. Taeyong never called him before, it was a boundary they had yet to break and he was sure Taeil was just blankly staring at his phone, freaking out inside not knowing what to do.

And he is right. Some steps ahead, on the Chemistry department, stands a boy in a white lab coat, completely inattentive of his samples on the _erlenmeyer_ , eyes glued on the screen of his phone where the words “tiny chef” could be read on the caller ID.

Taeil freezes. His whole body tensions and he can’t think of anything. He is holding a test tube with bromothymol blue and his hand stands suspended in the air, dropping the liquid inside the _erlenmeyer,_ dying the content to yellow. It’s only when his partner nudges his arm that he realizes what he’s been doing, leaving the test tube on the counter table and taking his phone on his hand.

Multiple scenarios hush through his head but the main thing he thinks is that Taeyong is in danger. Otherwise, why in the world would he call? He never did before, Taeil couldn’t see a palpable reason.

The phone stops to buzz and he quickly opens the text app, searching for _tiny chef’_ s contact. He’s not going to call back, no. His mind is almost shattered with the possibility to just… hear his voice.

He’s not sure if he’s ready.

 

**hyung**

hey is everything ok?

sorry i couldn’t pick up, i was in the lab

 

He lets go a breath he didn’t notice he’s been holding. It’s in between that five minutes that Taeyong takes to answer that he decides he needs to figure his life, it isn’t fair with the youngest neither with him to just mislead things like that when Taeyong clearly showed interest in taking their deal to _real life_.

He was scared as a cat fears water. What if everything went wrong? What would he do without Taeyong on his routine?

 

**tiny chef**

yeah it is

idk i just wanted to hear your voice

sorry to call, won’t do it again

 

Taeil doesn’t know why but he can picture an upset pout on lips he never saw before. And it breaks his heart just to think about Taeyong pouting, sad and regretting his actions when he truly didn’t do anything wrong. He sighs and types back.

 

**hyung**

no, it’s ok

i’ll go to the dorms so we can talk, wait a sec

 

xx

Taeyong is found in a position he never imagined himself in: sitting on his bed, cellphone in his hands, waiting for a call from someone whose face he doesn’t even know. He’s batting his legs ceaselessly against the mattress, like a little kid waiting for the carrousel to start riding. His mind barely has any time to warn him that maybe he’s being way too whipped for the internet guy, when the screen lights up. It’s _him._

 

**hyung**

hey i’m back in the dorm

can i call you?

 

Taeyong’s hands are quicker than his head, impulsively typing as soon as he reads it.

 

**tiny chef**

yes

 

A few seconds pass by and then the gadget lights up once again, this time a continuous buzz comes along. Taeyong answers right after the first ring.

“Hyung?” There’s a second of silence that seems to last a small eternity for the youngest.

“Hey, how are you?”

Lee lets go a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. Taeil’s voice is calm, laid-back and - Taeyong dares to say - cute. Knowing his hyung’s voice is so charming only makes him more nervous.

“Hey, hyung.” The brunette remembers they don’t know each other’s name, but given the situation, he pushes this concern aside and decides to call him by his contact name. “I’m fine… how about you?”

Taeil giggles, realizing the nervousness in the other’s tone. “Nice, I’m good too.”

Another moment of awkward silence.

“I’m… sorry for calling out of nowhere. Did I interrupt you? You said you were in the lab…”

“It’s okay, really. It was just boring lab routine. But I admit I was caught out of guard. Why did you decide to call all of sudden?”

The reason for the call comes back to the Culinary Arts student’s mind and his confident smile rises one more time.

“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!” His tone overflows joy “You're at this very moment talking to the class's best cooker!”

“Yay, congratulations, buddy! I told you could do it” Taeil is sincerely happy about the other's accomplishment.

“Thank you!” Taeyong falls backwards on the bed, flaunting a big smile on his face. He munches his nails, wondering if he should really say what's on his mind. “I couldn't have done this without your support” he takes the risk.

“Kiddo…”

“No, I'm serious! This past week was so stressing and you were the only one who helped me come through it. I’m thankful you were by my side, even if virtually”

Taeil displays a small smile, his heart melting at the statement. “No one gets first place without some talent and effort, so I'd say this is mostly on you, _tiny chef_ ” the brunette grins. He's especially fond of that nickname. “But I'm glad I could help, that's what friends are for, isn't it?”

There was an unsettling feeling at the top of Lee’s belly, a feeling that he was disturbing , but it went away as soon as he listened to those sweet words.

“Thank you, hyung.” The thing about the dark blonde is that one can not feel uncomfortable around him for long, he’s too kind to cause that, and that’s one thing Taeyong adores about his company. It’s also what boasts his confidence to make the invitation he’s been planning. “Anyway, I’ve been wondering… would you like to go out for some drinks to celebrate?”

Taeil goes quiet for a second.

“With you?”

“Yeah…” That question made the youngest feel unsure.

There it was, once again. Moon’s lack of confidence and certainty. He knows it’d happen eventually, there are no bigger reasons to delay that meeting any longer and he _wants_ to meet his TY, to look into his eyes when he talks, to know what his smile is like, to feel the warmth of his hug and many other things his mind just fantasizes about. However, he doesn’t know if he’s ready to break the virtual boundaries and show himself as he really is. What if internet guy doesn’t like him? What if they drift apart right after? He knows he’s way too dependable on that awkward friendship to risk losing it.

“I… I don’t know, Taeyong” The brunette, who was biting his nails while expecting for the answer, feels an empty spot growing in his chest as Taeil talks. “You see, I… I’ve been a bit busy with finals and… you know, it’s hard to find any time to go out now” He pulls off the best excuse he can.

The dark haired is displeased. Yes, he’s partially upset because that was clearly a masked “no”, but that’s not the main feeling within him. He doesn’t want the call to end that way, he doesn’t want to accept that answer. That emptiness starts to be filled with frustration and somehow it ties a knot in his private parts.

“I understand” Taeyong replies, full of sarcasm. “But, well, it’s a pity. I had _so many plans_ for you”

There’s something in his tone, about the way his voice became low and dragged when he spoke those three words that is impossible not to stir his hyung’s curiosity.

“What do you mean? What plans?”

“You know…” There’s mischievousness in the youngest’s smirk.

“Sorry, I don’t. Tell me” Taeil knows he’s just being cunning at this point but decides to step up to his game.

“Why would I? You don’t even want to see me” Lee pulls a face.

Moon takes a deep breath and bites his lips, rewinding the sexting night, recalling how good it felt to think that his tiny chef would do anything he said. He can feel a frustration starting to grow inside his guts too, specifically in his lower body.

“ _Baby…”_ Oh, that word. Taeyong immediately feels the heat taking control of his body “It was not a request. It was an _order.”_

The brown-haired isn’t able to avoid the shiver going down his spine or the warm flush rosing his cheeks. It’s out of his comprehension how Taeil does that, but he has some kind of strange power over his actions. He just can’t avoid to follow his commands, even worse, he _likes_ doing so.

“I was just planning on paying you back for the other night”

The blonde one takes a look at his surroundings. Even though he’s alone, Jaehyun will be back from his class anytime. He locks himself in the bathroom for some privacy and sits on toilet lid to let the game start.

“What night?” Albeit Taeyong knows what the other wants to hear, he runs out of words. “Oh, you mean the night you jerked off for me?”

“Y-yes…” Finding his voice was a tough task.

“That night you were on your knees calling me daddy?” Taeil bites his lower lip at the memory.

“Yeah…” Lee practically exhales, as the reddish color takes every piece of his face.

“That night I made you cum in your fingers?” Moon’s voice falls an octave.

“Why are you teasing me like that? It’s not fair.” He whines, feeling a heat wave covering his body.

“Because I know you like it.” Taeyong gulps, realizing Taeil is aware of the fact he has the youngest on the palm of his hand. “Anyway, it’s nice of you to plan on paying me back, but how do you intend to do it?”

“I-I…” The ebony-haired one clears his throat briefly. Now is not the time to stutter. “Well, you would find out if you met me, I don’t want to spoil anything.”

“C’mon, baby.” The pale boy just hates how his hyung knows the effect of that nickname on him and still uses it against him “I was nice to you last time, wasn’t I?” he pouts and displays it in his tone. “Tell me why you want to see me so much”

“I want to touch you” Taeyong finds boldness in the depths of his soul to say that. “I want to know how it feels to run my fingers on your chest, to squeeze your thighs and pull your lips with my teeth.”

The older’s mouth is hung open at the audacious confession, yet he enjoys it, obviously.

“And I want you to touch me too.” He continues “I want you to run your fingers on my skin. I want you to knead my body in your arms. I want to hear your teasing voice up close, as you tell me everything you want me to do.”

The dirty blonde is speechless. There was nothing in the world that could’ve prepared him for those words. He looks below, taking consciousness of his already throbbing dick, and clutches the head in his hand.

“Oh, yeah? And where else you want me to touch you?”

“On my neck, I like being kissed there… I keep thinking what your mouth would feel like on it, my collarbones, my nipples…”

“Do you want me to give you hickeys?”

“Oh, yes!” the tallest practically moans as an answer, his hand already heading South to massage his cock over the clothes.

“You have no idea how much I’d love to cover your skin with purple dots, you better be sure of what you’re asking me”

Without being able to stand any longer, Taeyong removes his disturbing tight pants and boxers, tugging his member out of them. The action causes him to puff out. He has never been this aroused in his entire life.

“Are you hard, kiddo?”

_Are you reading my mind or something?_ The pale one wonders internally.“Yes. A lot.”

“Do you want my help? Hm?” The brown-skinned one uses his best smirk, unzipping his pants and looking at his equally hardened cock. He deep breaths while rubbing his thumb on the tip.

“Yes, I want you”

Taeil licks his upper lip. “Do you remember last time when you put a finger inside yourself?”

“Yeah” Taeyong’s slender fingers are already around his member, moving at a slow pace, as he recalls the sensation. “I liked that” The latter affirms with timidity.

“How many fingers did you use?” The older pressed his balls, trying to picturing TY doing that.

The other gulps. “Only half one”

“Do you want more, baby?”

“Yes… Please… Make feel good… I want you” He’s in despair, speeding the rhythm of his masturbation. And Taeil just loves when he begs, it’s even better when he can hear it.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you. Now, first of all, wet two of your fingers with saliva” The brunette immediately does as said, using the right. “They must be really wet, so you may as well lick them” The line goes silent and the one with copper-coloured hair patiently awaits, when he suddenly hears a ‘pop’, the sound the other’s fingers do when pulled out of his mouth, and Taeil can’t control even dirtier thoughts towards the youngest’s mouth “Gosh, you’re not helping me to stay calm at all”

“But I didn’t do anything.” he pushes his lips forward.

“I love how innocent you are but unfortunately, I’ll have to change that, right now.” The youngest feels the excitement beating in his chest. “Don’t be shy, baby. Put your fingers there, make circles around it, try to relax, do it at your own pace.”

Obeying the command, Lee spiralls his index and his middle on the rim of his opening, humming in approval. “May I...?”

“You must.”

He inserts both fingers at once, releasing a loud moan. Taeil holds his dick harder, pleased with the sound. This is a thousand times better this way than via text.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, oh yeah” He pulls his fingers out slowly and then back inside stronger, trying to find a compass “It’s weird but… a good kind of weird.”

“Do you know where I want to be right now?” The strawberry blonde does faster movements on his dick, imagining what is happening at that very moment in the other’s dorm.

“W-where…?”

“Right there with you, watching you fingering yourself. Oh, I want that as much as I want to touch every piece of your body.”

The brown-haired accelerates the speed of both his hands, firmly jerking off as peaks come and go. The sounds he’s making provoke the same reaction at the other end of the line.

“Fuck” he swears when he hits his sweet spot “I wish those were your fingersAH-” Another peak of pleasure.

“Damn baby you bet I’d be filling you with my tongue until you start screaming if I were there”

“Oh God”

Both boys stop talking, actually they are so taken back by the heat and desire they can’t find any words to say, so they just emit sounds of pleasure and approval. Taeyong uses the same fast pace on the left hand, going up and down his member, and on his right one, aggressively tucking his fingers in his asshole. Sometimes they go against his prostate and the boy can’t help but scream and rub his digits against the organ with vigor. His moans are driving Taeil crazy and the oldest is beating off with such strength Taeyong can hear it through his gadget over his pant. The sweat starts to accumulate on the foreheads, the muscles get more and more tired, but they are feeling so complete.

“Hyung, I-I’m gonna…”

“Yes, do it! Cum for me, baby!” He knows he’s close too.

Their orgasms come in synch, loudly, with semen spreading over the hands. There’s a minute of silence while they’re both trying to recover their breathings.

“So… Did I convince you to go out with me?”

Taeil is still gasping when he meditates on the matter. Now that they did all that, his desire to meet his virtual crush is even bigger, so big he decided it was worth taking the risk. Besides they did phone sex without even knowing each other’s faces or names, could they be more intimate than that?

However, before he can give the answer the youngest is so eager to hear, someone hits on the wooden door with a loud bang.

“Hyung, are you alive? You’ve been there for almost half an hour” It’s Jaehyun.

“Who’s that?” Taeyong asks.

“I-I…” Panicking, the blonde goes for the easiest way to get rid of the troublesome situation. “I can’t, I’m sorry! I have to go.”

And just like that, the line goes mute. Taeyong is abandoned, undignified and half naked.

 

xx

Shades of neon colors twinkles underneath the purple lights, flashing rapidly to the rhythm of the EDM music. There is a gallon with some juicy beverage — alcoholic, of course, tons and tons of beer cans and a barman by the pool. Girls are dancing on the improved dance floor in the main living room, _seven minutes in heaven_ is being played in the kitchen and the rooms are all busy with some loving birds who just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

_Kappa Tau’_ s parties never had themes, yet still they always manage to throw the best ones and Taeyong is loving it.

Red cup in hand, he sips devotedly on the sour taste of the baptized juice. He’s been drinking so much that the burning sensation doesn’t even bother his throat anymore, sliding down his mouth like pure water. He squints, glaring as far as eyes could see, trying to find someone who is worth his efforts in flirting.

Taeyong is upset and no one could tell because his mask was so well built even he thought everything was ok. It’s not like he never got ditched on his life, he was quite used to hearing Joy’s “no”, but it never happened before with someone he actually _liked_.

So he decided the best thing for a Friday night after getting ditched by his _crush_ was to get drunk and kiss unknowns’ mouths. And this leads us to a very focused Taeyong, his gaze so fiercely searching through the crowd, lower lip caught in between his teeth. He doesn’t even notice when Park Sooyoung stops by, one of her eyebrows lifted and lips parted.

“What are you looking at?” She turns, glimmering in the same direction as Taeyong but sees nothing, her eyes coming back to his face again.

“I was… just searching for Doyoung.” He replies, lowering his gaze to her height. He hadn’t spoke to her since that party where they made out, not even to apologize for not texting her, so it is pretty natural that he’s wondering if she’s mad. He decides she isn’t judging by the sympathetic smile she’s showing. “Listen Joy, I’m sorry about-“

“It’s ok, Yukhei explained it to me.” She cuts him, flickering her red hair away from her face. “But you could’ve searched for me! I’m upset.”

She pouts and Taeyong feels bad. He feels bad because he is not interested at all, she’s too nice and charming to be treated like that.

“I’m really sorry, my head was full.” Taeyong offers an apologetic smile, touching the tip of her nose with his index. “With finals and stuff, I had a lot to do.”

“I forgive you, cutie.” Joy sings and places both her hands on Taeyong’s chest, her fingers tangling on the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer. She has this suggestive look on her eyes, that smirk lingering on her lips. “Just because you’re a good kisser.”

Taeyong glances at her, all her flirting self swirling around him like a hummingbird bickering spring flowers. She’s blossoming, tongue trailing along her lips, just waiting to be kissed — and she’s so absorbing, Taeyong is compelled to go further and press his lips against hers. She’s batting her lashes slowly, taking her time to gaze deeply into his eyes, making sure to convey all of her intentions through that simple gesture.

Then, there’s a movement. In the corner of his eyes he can see a figure moving across the deck, harsh steps cracking the wood, slender fingers holding tightly into his red cup, frisky eyes sweeping through every corner until they stop. His eyes are sustained by Taeyong’s, and they both can’t look away. There’s this magnetic pull, attracting their gazes to each other, chocolate eyes against chocolate eyes, and they can’t look away. It takes too much energy to just deviate, it just feels _right_ to stare.

But Taeyong breaks it, taking a good look on that boy. His hair locks are dyed on some dirty blonde shade, like bronze, shining softly under the flashing lights. His nose has a funny shape, but it somehow matches his face, his chapped lips opened in awe.

He’s really awestruck, because he never thought he would find the cafeteria guy again, but here he is, with his petrifying gaze shooting holes in the middle of his forehead.

Park Sooyoung is saying something, but Taeyong’s ears decides they don’t want to listen. He quirks an eyebrow when the guy slyly grins, leaning against the Greek architecture columns of _Kappa Tau’_ s house.

“I’m sorry, Sooyoung.” He bursts out of nowhere, suddenly taking his attention back at her again, who’s looking completely lost. “I don’t wanna have anything to do with you. You are a great girl and stuff but your friend went around the campus saying shit about me and Doyoung and he was pretty upset.”

“Wh-“

“You could’ve done something, but you didn’t.” Taeyong cuts out, already stepping aside from her with a knowingly grin. “See you around, babe.”

He doesn’t bother taking a second glance because his feet are moving forward, crossing the deck with sparse steps. He doesn’t know where it came from, but he can feel his whole body vibrating with confidence and straightforwardness. There’s not a glimpse of _hyung_ ’s existence unsettling his core when those double lidded eyes are pierced on his figure.

Taeyong turns left halfway to the boy. His red cup is empty and if things get awkward between them it would be useful to have something to keep his mouth occupied. He dips the ladle on the reddish liquid and pours it on his cup, on any other night he wouldn’t dare drink anymore — for he is already being taken for his desires instead of his mind, but it is an especial occasion. He’s still number #1 in frosting plus his crush doesn’t want to see him, is there a better moment to get wasted?

Nope.

Even with his back turned to that boy he can feel his sparkling eyes glued on his spine. He knows all his movement is being watched closely, so he takes a sip and turns back. Their eyes meet again, briefly, before a tall figure blocks Taeyong’s vision of the boy.

Then, he’s given the perfect opportunity.

Once the shadow becomes a man, Taeyong can distinguish Doyoung’s features. And of course that if somebody knew that guy, it would be him. He knew everybody.

He rolls his eyes and get back to his pace, approaching carefully under the expectant eyes of the bunny alike. Doyoung can't stop thinking about the fact that they are both falling in love with each other and that they’re going to interact in real life without knowing they are who they are. This was better than watching Hollywood dramas.

Doyoung smiles wide and slides one of his slender arms over Taeyong’s shoulders. He can’t hide to himself the excitement for that moment.

“Hey, Taeyong.” He greets easily. Partly because of what is about to happen and partly because he is kind of drunk, too. “Have you met my friend Moon Taeil?”

Taeyong’s glance shifts from the leaning friend to the newly known man. The right side of his lip curls on a soft smirk.

“Nice to meet you, Taeil.” He talks slow, his lashes batting slyly. “I’m Taeyong.”

“Nice to meet you too, Taeyong.”

It suddenly feels like climbing down a mountain too quickly and having your ears damaged. He couldn’t listen to anything but that voice, that warm and clear voice, echoing through the drums inside his head. He thinks he might have listened to that voice somewhere, spoken for someone really _special_.

Taeyong shuts his eyes tightly. He would never forget _hyung’_ s voice, why was he being so stupid thinking that this guy’s voice is the same?

“Well guys even tho this is gonna be really interesting, I have to go now.” Doyoung announces, breaking their eye contact. “Jaehyun is… having some troubles and I gotta help.”

With one blink he’s gone, pushing his goofy body around the dance floor, inside the haze that wrapped the hall.

“So, I think I’ve never seen you around.” Taeyong isn’t quite sure of what to say, so he appeals to the usual flirting techniques Yuta taught him. It used to work with girls when Taeyong was shy to the point he forgets what to say.

“Maybe you’re just a bad observer.” Taeil answers, shortly, his lips aligned on a toothless smile.

“I would’ve noticed a face like yours.” Taeil quirks one eyebrow and Taeyong instantly regrets saying this. “I mean, you have some strong features, it isn’t difficult to notice you.”

Taeil knew he was trying to fix what he just said and thinks it’s cute that he’s striving. His eyebrow calms instantly.

“Thanks, Mr. Jawline.” He says, making Taeyong giggle a little. With a flicker of his dark blonde locks, he smiles charmingly back at Taeyong. “I actually have seen you around.”

“Really? Where?”

Taeil would never forget his face. It was straight taken out of the Olympus, every piece of his countenance framed by a greek god perfectly. He would never forget the shine of his dark black hair or the way his eyes seemed to drill oil wells, but the jawline was something else. It looked like you could cut yourself from the slightest touch.

“At that new cafeteria around campus.” He answers, and if Taeyong wasn’t so oblivious he would’ve realized that this Moon Taeil was his _hyung._ “You seemed pretty entertained with your phone back then, I won’t blame you for not noticing me.”

“But I should have noticed you.” Taeyong leans against the column, some inches closer, his eyes drifting teasingly to his chapped lips. “A guy like you… it would be hard to forget.”

Taeil is trying really hard not to blush, but his face is already heated up from all the booze, which makes it even difficult. Either way, his expressions are still the same: there’s a lingering smile after tugging slightly on his lower lip.

“You’re really a flirting type, aren’t you?” This time, it’s Taeil who steps closer. There’s this mutual feeling that everything else is disappearing, that the room is growing warmer.

“Commonly, I’m not.” Taeyong answers once Taeil is leaning his back against the white column, trapped between the taller one and the concrete. “I think this is just for you.”

They take a moment from talking. There’s no need to, they are both aware of each other’s intentions when their eyes can’t help but falling to their mouths and their teeth can’t stop tugging at their lips. The walls seems to clench and the people dancing around disappear as their faces come closer, breath fanning against skin through their opened mouths.

Taeil grins smugly, whispering low. “Are you gonna kiss me? Because there’s a strange dude looking and he’s not very discrete.”

Taeyong turns, eyebrows quirking in doubt. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

“It’s just Yuta, my roommate.” Taeil’s face crunches on a grimace. Could it be…? “He’s a creep like that, maybe it’s just some Japanese shit.”

Oh.

Taeil closes his eyes, his shoulders falling in realization. It was possible that there was two Yutas in this world, but what were the odds of existing two Yutas from Japan in that same college? Destiny is playing with his mind for so long and he was dumb for not seeing it, he didn’t want to see it. This puzzle could have been finished ages ago, instead Taeil chose to close his eyes.

But suddenly, it feels like the sky after a storm, that blue cloudless vastness making everything clearer. Yuta’s roommate freaking out about finals was the same _tiny chef_ who couldn’t get his frosting right. The guy from the cafeteria was the same _tiny chef_ who suggested black tea and buttercream cookies. That guy from the rumor about Doyoung having sex in a frat party was the same who got a girl’s number wrong and ended texting him on a boring Sunday afternoon. Taeyong is _tiny chef_.

There’s a side of him that is disappointed that his virtual fairytale is coming to the end. The other half is just _really_ happy that _tiny chef_ and Taeyong are the same person.

He takes a glance at him. There’s still an easy grin lingering on his lips and Taeil is absolutely sure he doesn’t know about anything. It doesn’t cross his mind to tell him, he just needs to go home.

“But, huh, we were in the middle of something, right?” Taeyong asks, his body is a breath away from him, his fingers ghosting over the blue jeans covering his thighs.

“I’m sorry.” Taeil says, spreading his palm on his chest and pushing him away. He can’t stay and kiss him, not after knowing who he is. It changed everything, it wouldn’t be a meaningless kiss anymore and he can’t pretend he doesn’t know. Taeil feels this urge coming up on his body, from South to North, telling him he should go home and think. “I… I gotta go.”

 

xx

 

The only thing crossing Taeil’s mind is the fact that Taeyong is _beautiful._ If it isn’t enough being one of the nicest person Taeil has ever met, he has to be that good looking, too. And now, everything seems way too complicated.

Because it was one thing to leave before _tiny chef_ had a face. Henceforth, Taeil can perfectly imagine himself holding his hand, walking around the campus, hearing his cute giggle and watching the wrinkles on his nose when he laughs. He can imagine having all those conversations they had through texts in real life, listening the words coming out of his mouth on that deep voice tone, shivering every piece of skin he has. He can imagine his own heart breaking from the lack of it all, from the mere absence of a good morning text.

And he can lie all he wants, but his heart desires that boy’s presence more than it desires pumping blood. He takes a deep breath and rolls to the side, the smooth sounds of the sheets shifting underneath his body lolling his loneliness. He had drank too much and now he can’t sleep, his head spinning fast on its axis, thoughts blooming like cherry blossoms on the spring.

And, unfortunately, the only sounds he can hear are his own. There is not a single soul on the dorms, making noise so he could distract himself, nothing but his own breathing. And Taeyong’s laugh, echoing in the depths of his brain.

Taeil is sure, tho, that he did the right thing not telling him who he was. If Taeyong wanted to know, in the first place, he would’ve asked. Maybe he is just as reluctant as he is, too attached on that mechanism to dare move forwards. Maybe he doesn’t want to know who _hyung_ is, maybe he doesn’t care. And it’s not Taeil’s right to inflict his wishes upon him.

There’s a sizzling sound interrupting Taeil’s thoughts and he almost jumps out of the bed. It’s like God answered his prayers and gave him something to do but think about this whole issue. He reaches the counter and takes his phone on his hand, unblocking it before reading the notification. Once his eyes read the text, he regrets being that happy from receiving a text.

The universe can’t leave him alone. It feels like all the stars have aligned in order to make him and Taeyong get together, and no matter how much Taeil tries to run, this is his fate. No matter how many times he thought about not answering his texts, Taeyong would randomly appear on the new cafeteria, or be friends with Taeil’s friends, or flirt with him on a party that everybody on campus decided to go. No matter how much he tries to walk backwards, there would always be something pushing him forwards, making his path cross Taeyong’s.

He laughs to himself. It was a text from _him._

 

**tiny chef**

hey hyung r u there?

 

For the first time, his fingers doesn’t rush to type an answer. His chest feels heavy, doubtful, uneasy. Taeil feels like signing his faith; if he answers, he’ll accept the fact that he’s in love with Taeyong, if he doesn’t, he’ll accept the fact that he has to let him go. And either way, it seems scary.

There’s a new notification and he sighs.

 

**tiny chef**

im not feeling ok

plz talk to me ):

 

Taeil gulps. For what he can recall, Taeyong seemed a little tipsy back in the party. Maybe he drank too much? He can’t afford to ignore, he would never forgive himself if something happened with the guy. Not when he can actually do something to help.

He shakes his head and answers promptness.

**hyung**

what is going on? what are you feeling?

The answer doesn’t linger very much.

 

**tiny chef**

feeling sad

there was this really cute dude on kapa tau and he didn’t want me ):

i think i did something wrong bc he went away really quick

 

Moon feels his throat closing at every word he reads. He didn’t think straight when he decided to leave like that, back at the party. He didn’t think about Taeyong’s feelings or thoughts, he just think of his own despair. Taeil feels regret washing over his figure, his cheek heating up in shame.

He isn’t a little boy anymore to rush and run away like that. He was supposed to act mature and talk, but his mind short circuited and he couldn’t think of anything to say. There wasn’t anything to say, but the truth.

And he wouldn’t be the one to tell.

 

**hyung**

don’t be sad kiddo

im sure you didnt do anything wrong, ppl are crazy

dont mind him

**tiny chef**

hyung, you’re not listening

he was THE guy

srsly ive never seen someone that pretty

 

There’s a shy little smile struggling to appear. He doesn’t know how to feel knowing Taeyong actually think like that, that the amusement feeling flows both ways.

 

**tiny chef**

he had this cute little chapped lips

and they had a very unique shape

ah and his eyes… i will never forget them

and his thighs… hyung i dont know if this is inappropriate but i wanted to touch it so bad

and squeeze

and bite

 

Taeil’s eyes lower a bit. He glances at his own thighs, picturing the purple lights and the Greek column, seeing his body confined by Taeyong’s again. He shuts his eyes and he can feel his lips roaming over his earlobe, his heat emanating and soaking his shirt, his long fingers caressing his left thigh. There’s a chill coming down his spine just to picture it… his own hands trailing his broad back, pressing him, bringing his body closer until they are clasped together.

It felt so right. It felt like he belonged tangled on Taeyong’s body.

He opens his eyes, quickly taking a breath. His chest is hectic, coming up and down, his hands holding the gadget wobbly.

 

**hyung**

and you would do that in front of everyone?

whoa chef you really are bold arent you?

**tiny chef**

i’d do anything he wanted me to

remember that first time me and you… huh… sext?

 

Yes. Of course Taeil remembers. He can’t forget the vision stuck on his mind of that pretty little whipped guy doing everything he said. He can’t forget the naughty things they both said, trying and forcing his mind to imagine how his voice would sound moaning his name lowly.

It only got worse when he actually heard it.

**hyung**

yeah

what about it?

**tiny chef**

remember how you kept ordering me around?

i felt the same thing lol i was ready to drop everything for that guy

 

Taeil feels his whole body tense. There’s a feeling tingling on his lower stomach, building up a knot, raising his body temperature with it. A long and humming huff comes out of his opened lips, because Taeil found out on that day that he liked ordering people around. That he liked giving _Taeyong_ orders, to imagine him being a good boy and taking them all.

 

**hyung**

should i be jealous?

 

**tiny chef**

nah

you’re still number #1

**hyung**

and what would you do if the guy hadn’t left?

**tiny chef**

yah this is awkward haha

why do you wanna know?

**hyung**

im just curious

 

Taeil is really curious. He wants to know what he lost when he decided he should act like a frightened cat and disappear on the dance floor, away from Taeyong and his charms.

 

**tiny chef**

well i would’ve kissed him

bite his lips

i feel like i would like to hear him grunt if i tugged too harshly

if he’d let me, i would run my nails through his skin

i would tease him, i would run them very close to the waistband of his pants

until he can’t take it and beg for a touch

then i would touch him, im a nice guy after all

nice and slow, the way hyung taught me

 

He’s gazing at his phone with wide eyes. He didn’t think Taeyong would be so… detailed about the things he wanted to do with the guy from the party.

The worst part is that he can, somehow, feel Taeyong’s heated touch on his skin. He can feel short nails teasing his derm, sending shivers South. He can feel his own body reacting, wanting it all, the air becoming too thin and his brain about to shut down. He can feel the electrical tingling sensation coming up and down his cock, _nice and slow,_ his hot breath fanning against his cracked lips.

Well, fuck rationality. He would deal with his own feelings after dealing with the growing boner inside his tight pants.

 

**hyung**

hey taeyong you know what

this guy’s name is moon taeil, isn’t it?

**tiny chef**

how do you know?

i didnt even mention

WAIT

how do you know my name?

 

**hyung**

well surprise

im moon taeil

now don’t ask many questions

the door is opened, come over before my roommate comes back

it’s the 27th on the F corridor

 

xx

_21st… 22nd… 23rd… 24th…_

Lee Taeyong is running down the empty F corridor of student housing, searching for the 27th dorm room, like a mother looking for her lost son at the supermarket. He already drank too much, so sometimes he stumbles upon his own feet or the cracks on the laminate floor. It’s actually quite a funny scene for outsiders.

But Taeyong, well, his brain literally stopped working and he can’t even tell what he’s feeling. His mind is clouded by doubts he doesn’t know to verbalize and his stomach is shaking so much with eagerness he thinks he might throw up if he doesn’t arrive his destination soon. The first reaction to that text was shock, obviously. Disbelief and denial had come and gone together, at a surprising speed. Although it was the craziest coincidence ever, there was no way his hyung was lying when he said he was Moon Taeil. Confusion made its way and he sent 10 or 15 messages to Taeil, almost interrogating him, but the latter isn’t answering anymore. Driven by skepticism and curiosity, he left the party and headed to the building. And that’s how he got to this point.

His eyes spot the number on the wooden door and runs to it. He stops in front of the entrance and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, before knocking. There’s no answer.

“Hyung?” Still no answer.

Inside the apartment, Taeil is panicking, not knowing what to do. He’s a bit regretful for revealing his identity like that, without any preparation, but now is too late to back down. He lets a shallow breath go and hold the knob, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest. What he doesn’t expect though is that Taeyong will push the door at the same time he pulls it. The youngest stumbles his way inside, the only thing stopping him from facing the ground are Taeil’s arms, who gives a step to avoid falling with the weight. They face each other, as the door escapes from the grasp of the oldest hands and shuts closed, leaving the room lighten only by the old table lamp.

Taeyong blinks. Yes, he found Taeil beautiful as soon as he laid the eyes on him, but this time is different, now he knows this face belongs to the guy he’s in love with. There’s a feeling inside his chest, expanding his heart to infinity, his pupils growing wider and his mouth opened in awe because his mind just couldn’t believe it was _him,_ standing neatly there, arms around his body, face blank still recovering from the shook.

He blinks another time, his fingers are tingling, aching to touch him. Anywhere, they just needed to feel his skin is real. That he is real.

He stands up and raises a hand to touch the short one’s face, sliding it on his cheek. Taeil is in the same trance, trying to record every detail of that face, the personality of the sweet boy merging the handsome features in front of him.

“It’s really you” Taeyong said after a lot of silent staring. Taeil let him brush his fingertips all over his face - his cheekbones, his chin, his ears -, closing the eyes to enjoy the contact. “How long do you know me?” The stroke ceases and Moon misses it, feeling now the weight of the question instead.

“Taeyong...” He opens his eyes and faces Taeyong. The boy deserves that. “I didn’t lie at the party. I’ve never seen you before, except for that day at the cafeteria and I didn’t know it was you back then.”

The youngest one’s mind is running miles in seconds, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Which is hard, considering how drunk he is.

“No, no.” He huffs and backs off “That can’t be, it doesn’t make sense.”

“I-I…” Taeil feels his heart breaking seeing the disapproval on the pale face “I’ve never lied to you. I swear. Not even once”

“Then why did you run away?” Taeyong raises his voice an octave. Sadness and doubts are clouding his eyes, his frisky pupils shifting between Taeil’s face. “Why did you turn off on me yesterday? Why did you just leave me there, like I was nothing?” Putting all his hurt from those past happenings in his words, he steps forward again, his chest coming up and down painfully. “Are you sure you’re not hiding anything?”

“Because I was scared!” Taeil yells.

Taeyong lowers his guard, seeing tears gathering in the corner of the brown eyes. He is mad, yes, but he doesn’t want to see his hyung crying so he regrets accusing him in the same second.

“W-what?”

“I was scared” Taeil quickly wipes his lashes before the liquid on them could fall “When you texted me, I decided to create a fantasy, where I could be whoever I wanted and I was happy with the fact that you liked me for that.” His head lowers as he talks. “I wasn’t ready for it to end, for you to really know me.” Taeil then stares into Taeyong’s eyes “I couldn’t bare to lose you for not liking the real me.”

The brunette doesn’t know where he took nerve from, if it was the alcohol or the fact that he hadn’t kissed for a while now, maybe both. But he gathers all his mixed feelings and deposits it on Taeil’s lips. The older one pops his eyes open as the other deepens the contact before drifting away. He doesn’t go far, he’s still so close Moon can smell the beer in his breath.

“You… are a fool, Moon Taeil” Lee runs his hands throughout the skin of Taeil's biceps, landing his elbows on the other's shoulders to cross his fingers on the nape partially covered with golden locks. “Ever since I first texted you, I get this feeling that only grows more and more each day…” He affirms, gaze dropping to his chapped lips. “The desire of seeing you, touching you, hearing your voice…” The noses were glued, eye to eye, so close they could feel each other's hearts beating against their rib cages. “And now that I can do it all, I'm just dying to kiss you so tell me if you want me too, cause I already made it clear I want you”

Taeil doesn't answer, at least not verbally. He just smashes his mouth against Taeyong’s, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

And this time, they don't let go, only deepening the contact more and more. It feels like their mouths were made to kiss each other, the formats perfectly matching, lips moving and tugging and ghosting as a relief breath escapes from Taeil’s. The world is finally climbing down his shoulders, as he feels Taeyong’s heat radiating from the layers of tissues covering his chest.

He’s finally kissing _tiny chef._

And as their hands tangle in every inch of their bodies, their lips slide against each other, making the kiss moist and sexual. Taeil can't help but to lead Taeyong to lay on the bed when he feels an electric shock running along every cell of his. He's more than willing to fulfill the younger one's wish to have his body kneaded. He kicks his shoes and socks and the other repeats the gesture.

When Taeyong falls backwards on the bed, Taeil heads straight to his neck, slightly licking and nibbling the area. A low moan escapes from the youngest and Moon loves the sound, he raises his head, looking into the brown eyes and Taeyong feels his body shiver seeing his fully darkened pupils. That’s when the blonde starts rubbing his body against his, pressing the thin thighs and causing their members to shock against each other.

“Do that sound for me again.” Taeil demands.

And it’s not like the brunette could avoid it anyway. He moans loudly, his dick already hardening. Taeil takes advantage of the fully open mouth right in front of him and invades it with his tongue, the sweet sound choking inside the younger one’s throat. Their wet muscles connected, as they move slowly but passionately, trying to reach every corner of the other one’s cavity. Taeil keeps on doing his dirty dance above Taeyong’s body and, when the boy realizes he’s already too hard to back down, he drifts away from the osculum by pulling the dirty blonde’s lower lip with his teeth.

“Taeil…” He’s panting and his cheeks become even more flushed than they already were. “I-I don’t know if you’re aware but I-I’ve never…”

Taeil just lands a peck on his lips, interrupting. “It’s okay, I know.” He gives a sweet smile that simply melts the brunette’s heart. “Just relax and trust me, okay? I’d never hurt you”

Taeyong nods and shyly curves the corner of his mouth. Although he’s still a bit insecure, all his fear fades away. He knows he’s safe in those arms.

Taeil stands to sit on his heels and takes the taller one along, making him sit on his lap, then resumes the kissing. He removes Taeyong’s jacket and caress his back over the tissue of the t-shirt, fingertips tapping patiently against the pattern of his skin, every touch sending quivers down his spine. He’s trying to follow a calm rhythm but he’s surprised by his partner when the latter quickly takes his long-sleeved shirt off, his chocolate globes admiring the mess on his dark locks.

“Getting bold, aren’t we?” Taeil points with a smirk.

“Ah, just kiss me” Taeyong is thirsty and Taeil’s mouth is his water.

There is no intention to be left behind there, so the eldest doesn’t waste any more time to leave his company half-naked. With their lips glued, the shorter one lays his lover on the mattress again, so delicate, like his body is a fragile flower.

Unable to keep his lips away from the youngest, he traces a line on the other’s body with sweet kisses: cheeks, jawline, Adam’s apple, base of the neck - a part he noticed it is extremely sensitive, judging by the way Taeyong moans and holds his shoulders tighter -, collar bones, shoulders and finally, chest. He takes his time with every bit of skin he finds on his way, eyes whimsically being pulled to Taeyong’s face again, admiring every change in his expression as his lips touch a different place.

Taeyong emits a sound he never did before when he feels his nipples being sucked, while his belt is unbuckled and his member is exposed. Taeil continues on his way down, this time with light bites and sucks, until he reaches the groin, zone where he gives a good lick. Once again the brunette screams and throws his head back, feeling something electric throughout his body, but Taeil isn’t satisfied. The youngest’s pants and boxers are impatiently shoved on the ground and Taeil takes a moment to admire the slim nude body on his bed.

There’s not a visible flaw and Taeil is amazed. He can’t believe his luck to have such a beautiful boy just laying there, waiting for him to do whatever he wants to do, with his extremely dark eyes and pale skin, parted lips letting the heavy breathing out of his lungs.

At the same time, he unzips his jeans and lowers his underwear, calling Taeyong’s attention, who lifts his sight, wanting a better view of what’s to come. And well, his chin falls when he sees it. Even if he’s trying not to worry, he can’t help but wonder how that will... fit.

“What is it, babe?” Taeil turns his head to the side, noticing the look directed to his private parts. “You want it?” He asks with a mischievous smile on his face, his hard cock in his palm. _Fuck it!_ , Lee thinks to himself. _Now is not the time to be a chicken._ Then he nods and licks his lips, something that the older appreciates a lot. “Don’t be impatient, I’ll give it to you” He places his mouth in the middle of Taeyong’s legs and grabs his cock, finally giving it some attention. “You just have to behave” and runs his tongue on the tip of the organ.

Taeyong’s nape is pressed on the pillow, sounds escaping non-stop as his dick is sucked with maestry, the wet cavity going up and down, the blonde’s eyes enjoying and recording all of his reactions and moans. Taeil slides his tongue at the side of his cock, from the tip to the base, taste buds brushing against the hottened skin slowly. He tasted so good, something that Taeil could never describe in words later, it wasn’t nothing similar to anything he’d ever tasted in his life. It was Taeyong’s taste and he loved it.

But Taeil knew how to be cruel. He let go of the other’s member, receiving a whimper in return, to search for two objects in the drawer of his night stand. He comes back with a tube and small package and Taeyong frowns before realizing what it is.

Two of the blonde’s fingers were covered with the liquid when he returned his spot in between the slender thighs that were now wide open for him.

“So you said you want me, right?” He asked, circling the rim of Taeyong’s asshole, hearing a shallow breath from the latter, who just nodded. “Answer me when I make you a question.” Taeil commands, pressing his finger against the sensitive part.

“Y-yeah, I did…” The brunette’s voice is trembling and so is his body. He whines loudly when Taeil patiently inserts his index, the cold lube easing the task up.

“How much?” The finger is being moved in and out, provoking shocks in nerves of that zone, which is sent to the entirety of his structure.

“A-a lot!”

“Enough to let me fuck you?”

“Y-yes! Yes!!” Taeyong chants when a second finger is added.

“And just _how_ do you want me?” The older asks, the tip of his tongue curling on his upper lip as he licks it slowly, eyes never leaving the quivering figure under his own.

“I don’t- Just… Anyway you want it!” Taeyong was enjoying that dirty talking way too much for his own good.

“Do you want me _inside_ you?” Taeil purrs and the other moans just from hearing his voice so low. The fingers reach a good speed inside the younger one and he just likes it much to mind the pain that comes along.

“Yes!” Taeyong’s supporting the weight of his upper body on his elbows and Taeil can’t remember the last time he was gifted with such a great view: the boy’s dark locks glued on his forehead, mouth wide open to make way to the pleased sounds, his features relaxed with pure delight, eyes closed as sweat goes down his temples, hands holding the sheets so tight like his life depends on it, the fingers of his feet curled in answer to the electric load hitting him. Oh, and his favorite part: the hard member, pointing at the ceiling, a trail of precum already escaping.

“What part, babe? Tell me”

“Y-your cock.” Taeil grits and pulls the air through his teeth, accelerating the pace of his fingering.

“Say that again! Full phrase!” Taeil could tell the exact moment he hit Taeyong’s prostate because his tiny chef shouted loud enough to be heard from the corridor. Not that Taeil cared anyway.

 

“I want… your cock… inside me!” He couldn’t stop gasping ‘cause Taeil wouldn’t stop hitting his sweet stop.

“So obedient!” Taeil used his free hand to slap the side of Taeyong’s thigh, to what the latter replied with:

“Aaaaah!!...”

Taeil is attacking the little hole, poking and hitting every corner his fingers could reach, and Taeyong is in absolute ecstasy, screaming his lungs out. But suddenly, to the younger one’s anger, the finger job stops. Of course, there is a complaint.

“Fuck.” He cries. “Would you please just let me cum?”

Taeil is opening the condom package with his teeth, and blows the ripped piece away before answering. “Don’t be spoiled!”

“I’m not spoiled, you’re playing dirty!” Taeyong points at him accusatively. He is really, really mad. “You said you would be nice if I behaved!”

“I didn’t say that.” Taeil is up the small body of his partner, using his arms to stop himself from smashing the latter. “I said I would give you what you want… Well, there it goes.”

The eldest pushes the waistband of his bottom (the pair of pants, not Taeyong) down, shaking his legs until he gets rid of them and they land on the floor, then he proceeds to rub the tip of his clothed member on that little opening that seems to be calling for him. Taeyong pulls a shallow breath and lets out a pleased sigh. Taeil holds each side of the younger one’s butt, widening his entrance. Lee is nervous, heart beating fast, he holds a cry when the tip goes in. Taeil feels his body tense, uses one of his hands to masturbate the other.

“Relax…” He whispers, so gently, it’s like a cool breeze is hitting the brown-haired’s ears. “I’ll take care of you…” He lands a soft kiss on his collarbones.

And Taeyong relaxes instantly, breathing calmly, enjoying the hand job. And at a slow pace, little by little, inch by inch, Taeil makes his way inside. When his balls hit the other’s ass, both cardiac rates are accelerated, both pairs of lungs are working with difficulty, both bodies are standing in the line between pleasure and pain. Taeil is almost going insane, Taeyong’s so tight is actually painful, nonetheless when he sees the tears gathering in the corner of those eyes, he feels like shit.

“Are you okay?” The worried look in his face was enough to make Taeyong feel loved.

“Just… need a moment.” He asks so lowly Taeil heard only because he’s literally glued on him. Belly to belly, chest to chest, noses touching, legs around his waist.

“As much time as you need…” Moon focuses on supporting himself on his elbows and tries to calm the brunette with kisses on his neck.

“Hyung…” Taeyong called by the nickname he got so used to after a few seconds.

“Hm?” He hums, lips glued against his sweaty skin, kissing it passionately.

“Although it’s hurting, I’m glad I’m sharing this moment with you…”

Taeil raises his head to talk eye-to-eye to him. “Are you trying to make me hard and soft at the same time, kiddo?”

Taeyong huffs and his face shines with joy, lips becoming thin lines and wrinkles showing in the corner of his eyes. The older one can’t help but smile, for he is so in love.

“You’re so beautiful.” Those words came from the heart and as soon as Taeyong listened to them, he became awestruck, equally in love with the oldest. “How could I be so lucky?”

The youngest blushed and looked to the side, trying to run from the other’s gaze in vain. “Hyung… I think you can move now…”

Albeit he is worried about the brunette’s welfare, he internally thanked God when he heard that sentence. His member is pulled out, almost leaving the heat of the small body and then is pushed back inside. Both boys pant. Taeil does it again and again and again, each thrust making Taeyong sigh in pleasure.

“Oh, God!” His finger knots are going white as he presses the broad shoulders harder.

The blonde smirks, still finding energy to fool around. “Considering there’s a cock up your ass… I don’t think He’s willing to help you right now, babe…”

“Damn just shut up and fuck me harder…” Taeyong says, fingers trapped into the golden hair to pull him to a kiss right after.

And how could Taeil say no? His body splatters, going faster yet not harder. He enjoys the osculum, their tongues dancing in symptom, like they had practiced. However, when he places a hand on Taeyong’s hip and uses all his strength to comply to his baby’s wishes, the latter separates from the kiss with a bite on the chapped lips one more time, because he is unable to keep his moans to himself any longer.

“Shit!” He swears, feeling so full with Taeil’s member filling him up. Now he can definitely say there’s more pleasure than pain, plus that weird and new sensation spiralling the edge of his opening each time Taeil goes deeper. The tears previously gathered on his lashes are now running down his face, but this time they are a demonstration of pure delight. Their nipples are rubbing each other’s, just like most of their skin surface, sliding easily due to all the sweat they were exchanging. Taeil isn’t far behind, the clutch Taeyong’s interior imposed on his cock demands him to thrust the boy with more and more vigor each time. He growls as the brunette’s nails are digged into the flesh of his back. One of his hands are holding the youngest still by the waist while his right one is involving his shoulder from the back to bring him into his erection. The desperate moans the tallest is emitting, the slapping sound of his balls against the latter’s ass, the creaking of the old bed… all those sounds added to the smell of sex, the swap of fluids, the rawness of the moment and the passion between them made the atmosphere so… intense, hot and pleasuring. Taeyong couldn’t imagine of a better first time and Taeil couldn’t remember the last time he had such a great sex.

Nevertheless, the latter is unhappy with that angle so he lifts his upper half and puts Taeyong’s heels on his shoulders, giving exactly two seconds for Taeyong to breath before going inside him again, this time a lot deeper. Without a body to discount his pleasure on, Taeyong grabs the pillow below him, almost ripping its cover tissue.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah…” His moans are now coming out hacking due to the new rhythm of the thrusts and Taeil finds it actually cute, smiling to himself.

And then he finds something else: a point that makes Taeyong scream until his throat is sore, and he focus all his energy on this specific spot.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” He asks, voice low and sexy, talking rhythmically like his whole body isn’t shaking from the thrusts.

“Yeah…” Taeyong’s voice is hoarse after so much screeching.

“Say my name!”

“Taeil!” and he doesn’t stop there, he chants, moans and whispers the eldest’s name, like it’s the only word he knows. And that’s actually true at the given situation. He can’t even remember his own name.

He looks below and sees Taeyong’s veiny, red member, begging for a touch, begging for relief. And Taeil’s such a nice person so he jerks his friend off, like he’s been wanting to do since the sexting night, at the same compass of his thrusts. His cock is so covered with pre semen it makes a sloppy sound when handled. It doesn’t take much longer for Taeyong’s release to come, and it comes hard and scandalous, Taeyong’s asshole tightens around his hyung’s cock and that makes the latter reach his climax inside him, both moaning in a loud and dragged way.

Taeil slips out of Taeyong and throws his body on the space beside him, the two boys panting and slowly recovering their normal breathing while staring at the ceiling. Taeil is the first one to have the word.

“I really need to thank that Joy girl for mistaking her number”

Taeyong laughs and slaps Taeil’s pectorals, resting his head on it afterwards.

“How could I fall in love with such a lame person?”

And the hyung smiles at the implied confession. His arms are wrapped around the pale back, his thumb making round patterns on it while the other hand is stroking the chocolate locks.

“Taeyong?”

“Hm?” His eyes are already closed, sleep slowly taking over his conscience.

“I’m sorry for being a pussy this whole time”

Taeyong smiles. “It’s okay, you compensate that with a very nice dick”

Taeil huffs, eyes shutting too. “Talk about lame, huh?”

 

xx

Jaehyun is lazily walking down the F corridor, on his way to his dorm. He’s so drunk it’s hard to put the key in the door lock, but luckily for him, the door isn’t locked. Well, actually not. The second he opens the entrance, he regrets it. He closes it again and fishes his cell phone in his pocket. The numbers and letters on his keyboard are confusing, it’s a miracle he can find the contact on letter D.

“ _Dickhead”. Call. Dialing_

“Jaehyun, do you have any idea what time it is?”

_Time for you to stop acting like a bitch_ , he wants to but he doesn’t verbalize that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else to call.”

Doyoung sighs. “What do you want?”

“Taeil hyung brought someone over.” There’s a minute of silence. “He and his company are sleeping naked on his bed right now.”

“Oh, my God! Is it Taeyong?” his tone is now excited.

“I don’t know, it is dark and I’m not going to look at Taeil hyung’s dick again just to know it.”

“Well, then why did you call?”

“Well, I know Ten stayed at the _Kappa Tau_ and you came back home alone…”

“So…?”

“...Can I sleep there?”

Another moment of silence.

“You know you’ll have to pay for your stay, right?”

Jaehyun smirks, already feeling the excitement growing inside himself. In his dick, more specifically. “And _how many times_ do you want to be paid, Doyoung?”

“Just come over already before I regret.”

“On my way!”

And there he goes, running down the corridor to his next destination.

 

xx

He’s absolutely sure _last night_ was just a dream.

It wasn’t real, it was all a fruit of his fertile imagination. He is sure that if he opens his eyes the only thing he will see is his phone unlocked with some nasty ass porn paused on the screen and his bed dirty with his own cum. So he keeps his eyes shut.

But there’s a smell clouding the air, it’s sweet and cloying, arousing the snakes inside his stomach as they snarl loudly. Taeil convinces himself it’s all tricks of his mind, there’s nobody in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him simply because of the fact that he went home alone last night.

Taeyong still has no clue that _he_ was _hyung._

He sighs, it’s probably past midday and despite he wants to live his fantasy, he has to wake up and get ready for the day. His eyes open wide suddenly, seeing nothing but the white sheets covering his naked body, the sun rays infringing the soft shades of the curtains with weak light, peppering the air with that Saturday excitement.

But he wasn’t excited. He wasn’t happy. All he wanted was to wake up with Taeyong by his side.

He shakes his head and gets to his feet, quickly shoving his legs inside some joggers and a white plain tshirt. Jaehyun didn’t come back home, so today he would only cook breakfast for one.

But as his lazy feet cover the steps until the place they used to call kitchen and his eyes rubs the crust away from the corners of his eyes, he sees _him._ With his back turned at him, hands skilfully handling a frying pan, sending the pancakes up and down as he hums the soft notes of a known song. Taeil takes his time to analyze every piece of his exposed skin, his back uncovered against the light wind blowing from the front window and he can’t believe it was all real.

Taeyong is there, cooking breakfast for him.

He can’t help but soften his face features, grabbing one light blanket from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. The younger one is so focused on his pancakes that he doesn’t notice Taeil’s presence until he covers his shoulders, a firm grip holding the blanket against his skin, just to make sure he is real.

Taeyong turns his back to the stove, a smile growing on his lips.

“You’re awake.” He says, wrapping the blanket around his torso.

“And you must be freezing.” Is the reply he gets. Lee shakes his head, shyly, his mind wondering if he should bring Taeil closer. “What are you doing?”

“I’m cooking pancakes.” He replies, simply. “Your stomach was growling while you were asleep so I decided to cook you breakfast.”

Taeil stares inside his eyes and they are nothing but pureness. Taeyong is truly the sweetest person he has ever had the luck to cross paths on life, and if there was any doubts on his mind about his feelings they disappeared now, just like dust in the wind.

“You didn’t need to…” Taeil says, deviating his gaze to the mountain of pancakes he already cooked, resting over the sink. “But I have to admit that I’ve been wanting to try your food for a long time now.”

“You could have done that earlier if you had accepted to go out with me when I first called you, right?” The pricking doesn’t come unnoticed, not even when Taeyong says it with his back turned at Taeil, turning the stove off.

Taeil shuts his eyes, backing off a little.

“Are you upset with me?”

The younger one flips the pan, landing the last pancake on the cake tin he’s using to restore the food. He sighs, rathering not to look at Taeil right now.

“I’m not, it’s just…” There’s a pause, and the sentence is lingering between them, because Taeil is not sure of what’s to come. Taeyong suddenly turns back again, but his eyes are still avoiding Taeil’s. “I’m scared.”

Moon’s left eyebrow lifts against his will. “Scared? Of what?”

“I don’t know… I kept thinking to myself that maybe, if it took all this time and a sexting for you to want to know me… “He lingers once again, for his vocal chords refuses to give birth to his thoughts. But he speaks anyway. “Then maybe we’re just not in the same page.”

Taeil feels this bad taste washing his mouth and it’s not related to the fact that he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. He hadn’t think about it once, before inviting Taeyong to his dorm, that the situation might seem just some senseless fucking and leaving by the morning case.

And it was definitely not it, because if there is one thing Taeil is sure in his life, is that he’s in love with Taeyong.

“Maybe last night just meant different things for both of us.” Taeyong completes, carrying the cake tin with the pancakes and the toppings he could find on the cabinets.

Taeil holds his pulse, halting the younger one to vanish in the limit between the kitchen and the living room. Their gazes sustain each other, shooting fire everywhere, so deep that words was needlessly.

“Taeyong, I can’t even verbalize what last night meant to me.” But Taeil talked anyway. “I-I.. was stupid before, because I kept thinking you would never like me. So I ran.” The weight on his shoulders was back at it again when he realized the uncertain on Taeyong’s eyes. “I couldn’t go through the possibility of losing you, _baby…_ You were so beautiful and so kind and I was so hopelessly in love.” He continues, landing one palm on his thin waist and the other one on his face, thumb stroking his cheek. “I am hopelessly in love.”

Taeyong couldn’t do nothing much but moisten his lips.

“Is this the page you’re in?” Taeil asks, softly, voice just above a whisper.

There’s a little nod of his head when Taeil’s hand slides and his fingers holds his chin, bringing his face closer and closer each time. The older one ghosts his lips above his plump ones, eyes fluttering shut. “Then, can you please forgive me?”

Taeyong smiles against his mouth and finally closes the distance between them. He finds it amazing the fact that everything seems perfect, like they were missing pieces of a puzzle, just waiting to be put together. He thinks he won’t ever forget the feeling to have Taeil’s lips glued against him, passionately kissing him, devotedly surrendered to him.

Once they run out of breath, the kiss is split, but their foreheads are sticking together and their eyes are still closed. They are climbing down of that high of firsts kisses, their stomachs growling in excitement of the new and hunger.

“We should eat, hyung.” He whispers, but doesn’t move one inch away from him. “They say it’s good to eat after having sex.”

“We didn’t have sex.” Taeil replies, already pulling the benches from beneath the counter. There’s a huge question mark wrinkling Taeyong’s forehead, causing Taeil to laugh. He places a kiss on the top of his head and sits by his side, smile growing from ear to ear because he’s about to have breakfast with the guy he’s in love with. “What we did last night… that’s called making love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for spending your times and reading this <3


End file.
